James Potter
by Christa Lupin
Summary: This is about James Potter in his Hogwart's years. He doesn't get right together with Lily, he probably will in his 5th or 6th year. It's mostly not a romance but it has some L/K (Lance and Kristina, read the story!) L/J won't be for a while but it has l
1. Diagon Alley

A/N: This is a new story. It's about James when he's in Hogwarts. I hope you like it. Please read and review.  
  
  
James Potter Chapter 1  
by, Sirius87  
  
  
  
"James, are you up yet?" my mom called to me.  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm coming," I said, reluctantly getting out of bed. It was 6:30. I never got out of bed before 9 over the summer unless I had to. I had to today because I was going to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. This would be my first year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was very excited. I was very excited, about shopping for my school supplies, but I was also very tired. My mom insisted that we I wake up early because she thought it would take the whole day to shop. I doubted it, but I still agreed to go. My mom would be taking me because my dad was an auror and was busy working.  
  
***  
  
We soon were in Diagon Alley. I was amazed at all the shops even though I had been here several times. This time I could actually get stuff! I had always looked through the items in the shops and longed to have some, and even though we are relatively rich I couldn't have anything. Of course I got stuff for my birthdays, but not what I wanted the most: a broom.  
  
"Where shall we go first, Flourish and Blotts? Ollivanders? Where?" my mom asked.  
  
"I don't care, but let's just go to Flourish and Blotts because it's closest," I answered.  
  
"Okay." We walked inside and bought all my books. Then we walked to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. After that my mom asked me where I wanted to go.  
  
"Quality Quidditch Supplies," I said hoping she would buy me a broom.  
  
"Honey, you know first years aren't allowed their own broom."  
  
"But Mom, I really want to learn how to fly, it looks so fun!"  
  
"I know James, but they will teach you in Hogwarts. Maybe you can have a broom next year."  
  
"Fine, than let's go to Ollivanders," I said disappointed. We walked there so I could get a wand. Mr. Ollivander was very freaky, his eyes were silver and didn't blink much, but he was friendly.  
  
"Hello," he said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"Ah, James Potter, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah," I said wondering how he knew my name.  
  
"You look just like your father, Ryan Potter, and I see a little of your mother, Elizabeth, in you. Anyway, I'm sure you want a wand. Oh there you are Elizabeth," Mr. Ollivander says as my mom walked in.  
  
"Hello, did James get his wand yet?"  
  
"No, I'm just getting to him. Which is your wand arm?" he asked as he pulled out a long tape measure that began to measure me.  
  
"I'm right handed," I said.  
  
"Okay, try this," he said handing me a wand. I waved it and nothing happened. After a few more wands I found one that felt warmer than the rest. I waved it and sparks flew out of the end of it.  
  
"Ah, mahogany, phoenix tail feathers, pliable, eleven inches. Excellent for Transfiguration," Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "That will be seven galleons. Mom gave him the money, thanked him, and left. We went to a few more shops to finish getting the supplies and then mom took me to Eeylopes Owl Emporium. She let me chose an owl. I chose a barn owl and named him Harris. After that we went home.  
  
***  
  
The days went by very slowly. Finally it was September 1. Mom and Dad took me to King's Cross and taught me how to go through the barrier into platform nine and three-quarters. They both kissed me good bye and told me to write them lots of letters. I soon got on the scarlet train and found an empty compartment and put Harris the rest of my stuff down. I wondered if I would make any friends. All of my old friends were muggles and I would now have to make new friends. Just then the compartment door opened. Three boys walked in.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" one asked.  
  
"No," I said. The three of them sat down.  
  
"What's your name?" a different boy asked me.  
  
"James Potter," I said.  
  
"Hi James, I'm David Boot, this is Matt McKinnon," he said pointing to the first boy. "And this is  
Justin MacDougal."  
  
"Hello," I said, "what year are you guys in?"  
  
"We're all in our first year," Justin said.  
  
"Me too!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Cool, what house do you want to be in?" Matt asked.  
  
"I think I'm probably gonna be in Gryffindor because that's where my parents were."  
  
"Oh, we all want to be in Ravenclaw," Matt said.  
  
"Well maybe I'll be in there with you guys," I said.  
  
"Yeah maybe, anyone want to play goblestones?" David asked.  
  
"Okay," we all said. We played for about an hour and David was obviously the best. A witch with a cart then opened the door.  
  
"Anything off the carts?" she asked. My parents had given me some extra money so I bought a lot of candy and shared it with Matt, Justin, and David.  
  
***  
  
Finally we got to Hogwarts and heard someone yell, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The four of us followed the voice and found the huge gamekeeper called Hagrid. We got into a boat and soon they started gliding across the lake to the Hogwarts castle. We then got out of the boats and Hagrid knocked on the door. Then all the first years were lead by a witch named Professor McGonagall into the huge entrance hall.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will soon begin. First you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." We were then all led to the Great Hall. There the rest of the students were sitting at hour large tables, one for each house. A hat then started to sing. When it was done it began calling names.  
  
"Abe, Robert!" it shouted. A tall skinny boy walked up and put the hat on his head. After a few seconds it shouted-  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" I was amazed at this and couldn't wait until it was my turn.  
  
"Ackley, Hope!" shouted the hat. A short girl with light brown hair walked up to the hat and it soon shouted-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" She sat down at the cheering Gryffindor table. A few more names were called and then it was David's turn.  
  
"Boot, David!" the hat shouted. David walked up and it soon shouted-  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" He was right he would be in Ravenclaw. He looked very happy. I wished he was in Gryffindor because I had a feeling I would be put there. A few minutes passed and both Justin and Matt had been sorted into Ravenclaw. After Peter Pittigrew was sorted into Gryffindor I heard-  
  
"Potter, James!" I walked quickly up and placed the hat over my head.  
  
"Hmm," said a strange voice. "Very brave and daring, but also very intelligent. You are a bit too mischievous for Ravenclaw so you better be-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" I quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table. I glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw that David, Justin, and Matt looked disappointed. Hopefully I'd be able to make friends in Gryffindor. The ceremony ended with Gabriel Zabini becoming a Slytherin. Then Albus Dumbledore made a speech ending it with "Raven! Cheese doodle! Purple! Fluff!" The tables then filled with food. I ate so much food my stomach hurt. After a few more speeches the Gryffindors were led up to our common room by Henry Weasley, a sixth year prefect. He soon showed us to our dormitories. I was with the other Gryffindor first years, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Anthony Peach, and Peter Pittigrew.  
  
***  
  
That's all for now. I hope you liked it. Please review. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Thanks for reading my story. The more reviews I get the sooner I will have the next chapter up. 


	2. Hogwarts

A/N: I wasn't to happy that I only got one review on the last story but hopefully by making another chapter I will get more reviewers. This part is about the beginning of James' 1st year at Hogwarts. I hope you like it. Right now I have chapter 3 typed up and I'm gonna work on chapter 4 today and over the weekend. The more reviews I get the sooner I will post chapters! Please review!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
James Potter Chapter 2  
by, Sirius87  
  
  
The next day I was woken up by Sirius Black screaming.  
  
"What the hell are you yelling about?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh, um just a wake up call," Sirius said trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Well hopefully there won't be anymore 'wake up calls,' will there?" Remus Lupin asked.  
  
"Um, I haven't decided that yet," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I said annoyed at Sirius. It was 7! I needed more sleep, but now everyone was up so I went downstairs to breakfast after I took a shower and attempted to smooth my crazy black hair. Breakfast was great and then classes started. I had Charms first with the Hufflepuffs. Our teacher, Professor Mormen immediately took a liking to Lily Evans, another Gryffindor. She was the first one to get her wand to light up. Sirius and I were next to get it to work. It was such an easy charm, but only half the class got it to work.  
  
Next we had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. I had no problem with turning a beetle into a button. I earned Gryffindor 5 house points. Sirius was amazed that I got it to work on my first try, it took him five tries. I told him I was naturally good at Transfiguration, which I think I am, but I conveniently forgot to mention that my wand was especially good for Transfiguration.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly and soon I was doing homework in the common room. Sirius was really starting to get on my nerves because he wouldn't stop talking! He kept rambling on about how much he wanted to play quidditch and how he couldn't wait until our first flying lesson on Friday.  
  
I was having trouble with the History of Magic homework (I kinda dozed off during class) so I looked around the common room to see if anyone was doing it. Remus, Sirius, Peter Pittigrew, and Anthony Peach also seemed to have fell asleep during class and didn't understand. I then saw Lily, Hope Ackley, Rebecca Ferland, Emily McCarfrey, and Christa Samson working on the homework.  
  
"Er, do any of you girls understand what we have to do for the History of Magic homework?" I asked. I saw Rebecca and Emily look at my hair and giggle. I tried to smooth it but it was impossible. Finally Christa answered, "we're all confused too. We um weren't really paying  
attention in class. We were gonna ask you."   
  
"I guess we're in the same boat, what are we suppose to do?" I asked.  
  
"We could ask my sister," Hope suggested. "She's a year older then us."  
  
"Okay, she might know," I said.  
  
"Amber, come here," Hope called across the room. Someone who looked very similar to Hope walked over to us followed by another girl.  
  
"What Hope?" she asked.  
  
"Um, we were wondering if you understand this," Hope said.  
  
"Let me guess, it's History of Magic?" the other girl said.  
  
"Yeah," Hope said. "Are you Kristina?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Amber's friend."  
  
"She was complaining all summer about how much she missed you," Hope said.  
  
"She was? How sweet. I missed her a lot too," Kristina said.  
  
"Yeah, anyway do you guys know how to do this?" Kristina and Amber explained the homework to us. We thanked them and then easily completed the homework.  
  
***  
  
Sirius spared us a 'wake up call' on Thursday and Friday. On Friday we had our first flying lesson with Madame Hooch. I was very excited. Sirius and I seemed to do the best. We were so much alike! Madame Hooch let us take a rest because we were doing everything right and she needed to help everyone else. We didn't want to stop flying because it was so much fun, but we were proud that we were so good. We watched the other people attempt to fly backwards and land.  
  
"Look at that kid," Sirius said pointing.  
  
"Which one?" I asked.  
  
"The boy with the greasy black hair who's about to crash into Lily."  
  
"Woah, he's pretty bad at flying!"  
  
"I know. Ha! He just crashed into Lily." Lily was thrown off her broom and she landed on the dirt. Sirius and I ran over to see if she was okay and so did Madame Hooch. She blew her whistle.  
  
"Everyone come down to the ground. Severus Snape come here," she shouted. The greasy haired boy who had knocked into Lily walked over to her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop the broom and I hit Lily, I'm sorry. Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm going to take her to the hospital wing. She's knocked out." She went over and Lily regained consciousness.  
  
"Lily, can you walk?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said.  
  
"Okay everyone," Madame Hooch yelled. "I'm going to take Lily down to the hospital wing. No one is to go on their brooms. Mr. Black and Mr. Potter will make sure of that." She then walked Lily up to the castle.  
  
"She basically left us in charge," Sirius said. "She obviously doesn't know what we're capable of."  
  
"Um, I don't think I know what we're capable of either," I said.  
  
"Well we're capable of a lot of trouble, at least I am."  
  
"Well, I'm certainly capable of causing a lot of trouble," I said.  
  
"Good, we could make a great team."  
  
***  
  
The rest of September went by quickly. The quidditch season would be starting soon and I couldn't wait. I had become good friends with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. None of us were good friends with Anthony.   
  
One day I woke up and Remus was really mad.  
  
"What's wrong Remus?" I asked.  
  
"Oh it's just my brother Bernard, you know he's in his fourth year."  
  
"Yeah I know him, what did he do?"  
"Um, well ya know how I missed school a few days last week?"  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Well it was because..."  
  
"Hey James, Remus I thought we could... What James?"  
  
"Go away, Remus was trying to tell me something," I said annoyed at Sirius.  
  
"Well what were ya gonna tell him, Remus? You can tell me anything you can tell James," Sirius said.  
  
"I, er, wasn't gonna tell him anything. It doesn't matter."  
  
"You were gonna tell me why you were absent last week," I said.  
  
"Oh, I was, er, visiting my mom, she's, um, sick," he said.  
  
"So what does this have to do with your brother?" I asked.  
  
"Um, Bernard didn't visit her and she was sad," Remus said.  
  
"Oh, so you're mad at him?" I said wondering if he told the truth.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're mad at your brother? Sounds like we need to get revenge huh?" Sirius said.  
  
"Well, I guess we could so that, but what're we going to do?" Remus asked.  
  
"We could set off dung bombs in their dormitory, I always carry a few with me. You never know when you're gonna need one," Sirius said.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," I said.  
  
"Okay, I guess, should we tell Peter and Anthony?" Remus asked.  
  
"I guess, maybe they could help us," I said.  
  
"I'll go get em," Sirius said and he ran the door and came back shortly with Peter and Anthony.  
  
"Okay Peter and Tony, James, Remus, and I had a wonderful idea on how to get back at Remus' brother, Bernard. He's in his fourth year. Do you guys know him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know who he is, and please stop calling me Tony! Why do you need to get revenge?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Well Tony, Remus' mum is sick and Remus went to visit her last week, but Bernard didn't visit her. So we're just gonna pull a little prank on him. We're gonna set off a few dung bombs in his dorm," Sirius explained.  
  
"You can't just do that, it's against the rules!" Tony exclaimed.  
  
"Woah, it's against the rules. Who cares?" Sirius said amused.  
  
"I do! We could get in trouble," Anthony said.  
  
"Wow, what's your point?" I asked getting annoyed.  
  
"I'm not gonna get involved in anything that could get me in trouble. I'm telling Professor McGonagall!" Anthony said and ran out the door.  
  
"He has got to be kidding!" Sirius said.  
  
"I don't think he is," I said.  
  
"Damn it!" Sirius yelled. "What a moron! What kind've an idiot tells on his only friends. Well, not that we're his friends. Now we're gonna get in trouble."  
  
"Well he doesn't have any proof," Peter said.  
  
"That's true," Remus agreed.  
  
"Well, we're still probably gonna get in trouble," I said.  
  
After a few minutes Anthony came up and told us that Professor McGonagall wanted to speak with us. We slowly walked down the stairs. Sirius was muttering every bad word he knew under his breath.  
  
"Mr. Peach told me that you boys were planning a prank," Professor McGonagall said. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes," I said deciding that I might do better at reasoning with Professor McGonagall than Sirius who would be cursing at her.  
  
"So Mr. Potter, you were lucky Mr. Peach stopped you from doing it aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"If you had pulled the prank, whatever it would have been, Gryffindor could have lost up to 100 house points. I'm taking away 5 points from each of you and giving Mr. Peach 20 points. Be happy Gryffindor remains at the same total of points." Then she walked out of the common room.   
"I still can't believe Anthony framed us," Remus said.  
  
"I knew he was a freak, but I didn't think he was that stupid!" Sirius said.  
  
"Well he is and we can't trust him for further pranks," I said. We then walked down to breakfast. When we got back to the common room Lily and Hope were waiting for us to hear what had happened.  
  
"Well, we were gonna pull a prank on Remus' brother," I said and then told them the whole story.  
  
"That's so terrible of him," Hope said after we had finished.  
  
"Yeah, what a jerk, at least we didn't loose any house points," Lily said.  
  
"How could someone possibly be so concerned about getting in trouble? He's so stupid. We can't trust him with anything, God!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Well anyway," I said trying to change the subject before Sirius could get a chance to curse and make a fool of himself in front of the girls. "I can't wait till quidditch starts."  
  
"Neither can I. I love quidditch! I wonder if our team is any good," Lily said.  
  
"It better be," Sirius said.  
We talked for a while until the girls had to go to the library to do research for a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.  
  
***  
  
On Friday, I walked to the quidditch game with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Hope (we had become friends with them.) We were all very excited and we had a big banner with the Gryffindor lion on it that we had all worked on earlier in the week. We sat down next to the other Gryffindors. Soon the Gryffindor team walked out across the field in scarlet and gold robes. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered very loud. The players on the Gryffindor team were Kristina Haubrich, Thomas Wood, Oliver Volkor, Jordan Abarck, Courtney Harvey, Angel Millet, and Christopher Bell.  
  
"I didn't know Kristina was on the quidditch team," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, she is. Amber said she's the only second year on the team. She must be really good," Hope said.  
  
"What position does she play?" Lily asked.  
  
"Seeker," Hope replied.  
  
"Woah! She must be really good!" I said.  
  
The Ravenclaw team then came out onto the field and the Ravenclaws and Slytherins cheered while Sirius booed very loud. Madame Hooch made the team captains, Oliver Volker and William Fore, shake hands. Then they mounted their brooms and on her whistle they took off. Kristina and Kristin Samel immediately started looking for the Snitch. Larry Jordan, a Gryffindor fourth year was doing the commentary for the match.  
  
"The Quaffle is taken by Angel Miller, a very good chaser for of course Gryffindor, good job avoiding that Bludger sent by William Fore. Come on Angel hold on, NO Ravenclaw in possession, be careful Thomas he's fast. Oh no Lance Bass scores for Ravenclaw. The score is 10-0. Christopher Bell now has the Quaffle for Gryffindor, he passes it to Courtney Harvey, a very good looking chaser-"  
  
"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
"Sorry Professor. Courtney still in possession, careful of the Bludger, oh man! Courtney nearly got hit by a Bludger hit by Andrew Paple and now Lance has the Quaffle again and he scores for Ravenclaw. Now the score is 20-0. Where is the Snitch?"  
  
"Well I know one thing about the Gryffindor team," Sirius said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"That Thomas Wood is definitely not good enough to be a keeper."  
  
"He's not that bad, it's just that Lance is really good, if only he had gotten sorted into Gryffindor. Look!" I said pointing Kristina.  
  
"The Snitch is spotted by Kristina Haubrich, come on catch it. Now the Ravenclaw seeker, Kristin Samel flies over to Kristina but is too late because Kristina already caught it! Gryffindor wins! The final score is 150-20!"  
  
The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were screaming, cheering, and clapping.  
  
Later that day we had a party in the common room to celebrate Gryffindor's victory. We stayed up till 1 and partied!  
  
***  
  
How was it? Please tell me. I'll try to have the next part up soon, but I'm very busy. Review!!!!! 


	3. 

A/N: Hi! Um please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!  
  
  
James Potter Chapter 3  
  
by, Sirius87  
  
  
The next few days passed by very slowly. On Friday there was another quidditch game. I was very excited even though Gryffindor wasn't playing. It was between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Sirius and I were hoping Hufflepuff would win because we know they would be no challenge for our team.  
  
The Hufflepuff team ran across the field in bright yellow. Sirius and I clapped for them. Then the Slytherin team came out in green. Sirius and I booed very loud. Larry Jordan was doing the commentary for the match again.  
  
"Hopefully Hufflepuff will win this game, though it is very unlikely. If they do win then Gryffindor will have no problem getting to the last game."  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the fourteen players took off.  
  
"Janet Vooders gets the Quaffle for Slytherin. She's flying quickly up the field. Come on Joshua, don't let her score. Yes! Joshua Mecca prevents a goal. Now Kathryn Mellors has the Quaffle again for Slytherin. Daniel Mecca, Joshua's twin, hit's a Bludger that narrowly misses Kathryn causing her to loose possession of the Quaffle. Oh, and Slytherin seeker, Lucius Malfoy spots the Snitch and he caught it. No! Slytherin wins, 150-0. Now Gryffindor might have a slight challenge, but seeing as we have the best team ever, and all the other teams suck, we'll easily win the-"  
  
"JORDAN! Do not insult other quidditch teams!"  
  
"Sorry Professor."  
  
***  
  
The next week Remus went to visit his mom again.  
  
"Remus' mum must be very sick, he visited her last month!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, hey Bernard's here again. I bet Remus is gonna be mad again," I said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should ask him why he didn't go," Peter suggested.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said and he ran over to Bernard.  
  
"Yo, Bernie, why ain't you visiting your mum?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um, why would I be visiting my mom?" Bernard asked sounding confused.  
  
"Um, she's sick and Remus is visiting her now. How come you're not?" Sirius asked.  
  
"My mom's not sick, and Remus isn't visiting her. He's gone because he's a... Oh yeah, I forgot, I can't tell anyone or he'll get mad at me again," Bernard said and he walked away.  
  
"Remus is a what?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno, why'd he lie to us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well when he gets back we have a lot of questions to ask him," I said.  
  
***  
  
A few days later when Remus came back Sirius, Peter, and I wouldn't stop asking him questions.  
  
"Where were you Remus?" I asked.  
  
"I was visiting my mom, I already told you that," he answered.  
  
"Well, we had a little chat with Bernard and that's not exactly what he said," Sirius said.  
  
"You talked with Bernard? Well don't listen to him. He's a liar," Remus said.  
  
"He was gonna tell us that something was wrong with you, but then he stopped and said you would get mad again if he told us," I said.  
  
"Yeah, did he tell someone what's wrong with you? Is that why you were mad at him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, Bernard is just lying. He's trying to make you think something's wrong with me so you won't like me because he doesn't want me to have any friends," Remus said.  
  
"Um, yeah whatever," Sirius said.  
  
***  
  
The next day Hufflepuff played Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw won 200-0. Lance Bass scored 40 points and William Fore scored 10. Kristin Samel then caught the Snitch for an easy Ravenclaw victory. Hufflepuff now lost quidditch completely and would have no more games.  
After the game Professor Dumbledore told everyone to come into the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Hope, and I all walked together.  
  
"The prefects, head boy, and head girl have suggested that we have an annual dance," Professor Dumbledore said. "I have agreed to give that a try. The dance will take place on December 20. Years four and up are welcome to attend. First, second, and third year can only go if they are asked by a fourth year or older to go with them." Moans were heard by younger people around the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm sorry not everyone can attend, but if this dance is successful then I will have one every year. Thanks you for your time, you can now go back to your common rooms. Good night."  
  
"That's a good idea to have a dance," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, its to bad we can't go yet," Hope said.  
  
"Yeah, but in our fourth year we can go," Lily said. I didn't really have an opinion on the dance because it definitely wouldn't effect me.  
  
***  
  
November passed by quickly, nothing to important happened. As the dance was getting sooner the older people were all talking about who they would be going to the dance with.  
  
Eventually the dance came. I stayed in the common room with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Anthony (he wouldn't go away), Lily, Hope, Christa, Rebecca, Emily, Amber, and Kristina. We were having a big wizard chess tournament. We had three boards so it took a while. First Kristina played Amber, Emily played Rebecca, and Remus played Peter. After about a half an hour Kristina, Rebecca, and Peter had won. The next round I played Sirius, Lily played Hope, and Anthony played Christa. Lily, Christa, and I won. I played Peter next, Lily played Kristina, and Christa played Rebecca. lily, Rebecca, and I won. We got bored after that and decided to finish another day.  
  
***  
  
The next day we went home for Christmas break. I sat with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Hope on the train. Soon we arrived at platform nine and three-quarters. I said good bye to everyone and went home with my parents.  
  
When I woke up the next day I told my mom that I needed to go to Diagon Alley to get presents for my friends. She reluctantly took me. I got Sirius a nose- biting teacup and some hiccup sweets. I got Peter and Remus a box of Chocolate Frogs and a box of Peppermint Toads. I got Lily a little white kitten with a little pink bow around her neck. Lily loved animals and always wanted a cat. I got Hope a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a box of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
On Christmas at midnight I sent Harris to Lily with the kitten. Shortly after that I saw Sirius' owl, Squeaky, outside my window so I let him in. Squeaky dropped a parcel with a card onto my bed. I read the card and opened his gift. It was a blank piece of parchment. I wondered what to do with it. I looked back at Sirius' card and noticed a PS  
  
PS If you're wondering what to do with the heck to do with the parchment, just write your name on it and you'll see. Hope ya like it!  
  
I took out my quill and wrote James Potter on the parchment. Then what I wrote disappeared and words appeared.  
  
"Mr. Pruney presents his compliments to James Potter and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose away from this parchment."  
  
I was shocked. Then more words appeared.  
  
"Mr. Songs agrees with Mr. Pruney, and would like to add that James Potter is an ugly git."  
  
This was great I thought. It insults you, cool. Just the kind of gift you would expect from Sirius. Then there was more...  
  
"Mr. Catfoot would like to register his astonishment that and idiot like James Potter ever knows what his name is."  
  
I then started laughing, and soon the last words appeared.  
  
"Mr. Wormpail bids James Potter good day, and advices him to wash his hair, the slimeball."  
  
I quickly wrote Sirius a thank you note and sent Squeaky back with my parcel.  
  
Within the next half an hour I got a lot of candy from Peter, Remus, and Hope. I had also sent them their gifts. After another fifteen minutes Harris came back with a parcel from Lily and a very long thank you note. Lily had decided to name the cat Fluffy and she said she loved her. Then I opened the parcel. It was a Quidditch Throughout the Ages book, a box of Chocolate Frogs, and a wizard chess board. I was very happy. I wrote Lily a thank you note and sent it back with Harris. I then read Quidditch Throughout the Ages for an hour and then I fell asleep. When I woke up I went down stairs to see what I got. I got lots of candy and joke items. And best of all I got an invisibility cloak!  
  
"I always wanted one when I was your age, but we could never afford one," my dad said.  
  
"Wow, thanks mom and dad! I'm gonna have so much fun using this!" I said.  
  
"Well go on, try it out," my mom said. I put it over me and looked in the mirror and I had no reflection. I was so happy.  
  
***  
  
In early January we returned to Hogwarts. Dumbledore called us for a meeting in the Great Hall.  
  
"I hope everyone had a great Christmas break," he said. "As some of you may know already, Sally Skeeter was killed over break. She was a Hufflepuff in her sixth year. We know from her sister Rita that Sally was asking him 'who are you?' and 'what do you want with me?' Rita only heard the strange man respond, 'I am Lord Voldemort' and he killed her."  
  
***  
  
Okay that's all for now. I'm begging you, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey it rhymes! Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.  
  



	4. 

A/N: Hello everybody. What's up? This part is more of James' first year at Hogwarts. You find some stuff out about Remus and there's a quidditch game. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
James Potter Chapter 4  
  
by, Sirius87  
  
After the meeting in the Great Hall we all went back to our common rooms. Lily and Hope were sad about Sally's death. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Hope, Amber, Kristina, and I were talking.  
  
"So, how was your Christmas break?" Lily asked Kristina.  
  
"It was great," she answered. "I got a new broom, a Shooting Star!"  
  
"Cool!" I said. "Can I see it?"  
  
"Okay," she said and ran upstairs and came down shortly after with a very shiny and new looking broom.  
  
"It's the newest model," she said. "My parents got it for me because I got on the quidditch team."  
  
"Woah," Sirius said in awe.  
  
"When's the next match?" I asked.  
  
"It's in a week. We're playing Slytherin," Kristina said.  
  
"You're gonna have no problem beating them with this," Sirius said confidently.  
  
***  
  
Next Friday came very slowly, but finally Sirius, Remus, Lily, Hope, Amber, and I were sitting in the audience holding up the Gryffindor banner. The Gryffindor team walked onto the field and we applauded for at least two minutes straight. Then the Slytherins walked out in their slimy green robes and we booed as usual. Then Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the teams took off.  
  
"It looks like the Gryffindors will easily be able to win the cup this year because of Kristina Haubrich's new broom. She somehow managed to get a Shooting Star, the latest broom! According too Which Broomstick, the Shooting Star is gonna be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship. I don't know about you, but I'm definitely gonna go and see-"  
  
"Jordan, can you please tell us what's happening in the match?" Professor McGonagall interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Professor, just some background information- the Shooting Star has the fastest acceleration, and also the sharpest brakes-"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Gryffindor has possession, as usual. Christopher Bell is heading for the goal, oh no Kathryn Mellors of Slytherin now has the Quaffle. She passes to Sarah McDaniel, she's zooming across the field will she score? No, Thomas Wood manages to stop the Quaffle. Oh, and it looks like Kristina has spotted the Snitch. Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, is trying to get it too. He now is flying at Kristina at top speed. Be careful Kris! Lucius' fails his pathetic attempt to knock Kristina off her broom because of the acceleration ability of her Shooting Star. If Lucius actually spent time reading Which Broomstick, he would have been smart enough to know not to try and beat a Shooting Star for speed. The January edition of Which Broomstick clearly states on page 17 that-"  
  
"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAIDED TO ADVERTISE SHOOTING STARS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"  
  
"Right Professor, anyway now that Kristina has lost sight of the Snitch, thanks to Lucius' cheating, the game might last a little longer. Right now Angel Miller has the Quaffle for Gryffindor, she could use a Shooting Star because it would help her avoid the Bludgers. Her Asteroid 19 is getting old. Anyway, she's almost at the goal. She tries to score, but Kelly Kite intercepts it. Oh look, Kristina has spotted the Snitch again. Timothy Allen hits a Bludger at her which distracts her and she has lost sight of the Snitch. Janet Vooders now has possession for Slytherin and she scores. The score is 10-0, Slytherin."  
  
After another 30 minutes the score is 100-10, Slytherin. There have been no new sightings oh the Snitch.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession, come on Chris, only a little farther. Yes, Christopher Bell scores for Gryffindor making the score 100-20. Oh, and Lucius Malfoy has spotted the Snitch. Kristina immediately races to the other side of the field where he is. Lucius flies at her again trying to knock her off her broom. Am I the only one seeing this? How come there haven't been any penalties? Kristina, focusing hard on the Snitch, lunges forward at the same time as Lucius dives at her. Kristina catches the Snitch but is thrown off her broom by Malfoy. Gryffindor wins 170-100.  
  
"What the hell was Malfoy doing to Kristina?" Sirius asked while he got up to see if she was okay. We all managed to get through the crowd on the field to see Kristina. She was unconscious on the ground. Her right leg appeared to be broken because it was in a very odd position. She had hit her head when she fell and she now had a big bruise on it.  
  
"Everyone clear away," Madame Pomfrey shouted. "Come on, clear away. I must take Miss Haubrich to the hospital wing immediately. See, this is what happens when you play quidditch. It's a terrible sport in my opinion. It always ends in injuries." She then magiced up a stretcher and took Kristina into the castle.  
  
***  
  
Later that day Sirius, Lily, Hope, Amber, and I went to visit Kristina in the hospital wing. She looked much better, she was conscious and her leg had been fixed, but she still had the bruise on her head.  
  
"How do you feel?" Amber asked.  
  
"Fine, my head hurts a little, but Madame Pomfrey did a charm or something that got rid of most of the pain. I wish I could go back to the common room with you guys, but Madame Pomfrey is making me stay here at least until Monday. Isn't that ridiculous!"  
  
"Yeah," we all said.  
  
"Is your broom okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. The whole quidditch team came to visit me earlier. They gave me my broom."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, good catch!" I said.  
  
"Thanks, that bitch Malfoy kept trying to knock me off my broom! I knew I would have to let him hit me if I was gonna catch the Snitch. Well at least we won, it's definitely worth being hospitalized for the weekend. It's a good excuse not to do homework."  
  
"Yeah, well we have to go down to dinner now," Hope said.  
  
"Okay, bye guys. Thanks for visiting me."  
  
"Anytime," Lily said. "We'll probably visit you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, well see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," we all said.  
  
***  
  
Before we knew it January was over. Soon there would be another quidditch match to see if Ravenclaw or Slytherin would get to the Quidditch final. Gryffindor was already going because of the last game.  
  
"I can't wait till the next quidditch game!" Sirius said.  
  
"Neither can I," I said.  
  
"I can't go," Remus said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"I have to visit my mom that day," he said.  
  
"Get it rescheduled," Sirius said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"I just can't, we planned all the days in advance."  
  
"Is Bernard going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he's a moron and doesn't care about mum."  
  
"So can't you just skip one time? Owl her, she'll understand," Sirius said.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I'm visiting her okay? There's no point in giving me a hard time about it," he said and ran out of the room.  
  
"Where's he off to?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"It's 10, he can't go outside the common room," Peter said.  
  
"Ill go see if he's down there," I said.  
  
"I'm coming too," Sirius said.  
  
"No, you guys stay here, okay?" I said.  
  
"Fine," Sirius said annoyed. I ran downstairs, Remus wasn't there.   
  
"Where did he go?" I wondered out loud. I ran upstairs and grabbed my invisibility cloak.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Remus isn't in the common room. I'm gonna go find him. And stay here!" I ordered. I put the cloak over me and ran quietly down the stairs and out of the common room. I walked around the halls wishing I had the slightest idea where Remus went.  
  
After searching the halls for about a half an hour I was gonna go to see if Remus went back to the common room when I heard...  
  
"...sneaking around the school like that. Detention and 50 points from Gryffindor. Your detention will be with Hagrid on Thursday at 9 P.M. Meet him by his cabin." I caught sight of Filch yelling at Remus in his office. I had to do something to get Remus out of trouble, I went around a corner threw off my cloak and ran into the office.  
  
"Remus was gonna warn you that Peeves was planning on drowning Mrs. Norris. We over heard him earlier. We were looking for you to tell you," I said all that in one breath.  
  
"Is that true Mr. Lupin?" Filch asked. Remus nodded his head.  
  
"Very well, this time you are not in trouble." Filch ran out the door shouting "Peeves!"  
  
"Oh my God, thank you so much," Remus said.  
  
"You're welcome," I said. "Before Filch gets back let's get under my invisibility cloak." I ran out and grabbed it and covered us.  
  
"I wonder what's in all those drawers," I said.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Remus said. We then started looking though all his drawers.  
  
"Hey, look at this," I said. I took out a book called KWIKSPELL- A Corresponding Course in Beginners Magic.  
  
"What does he have that for?" Remus asked.  
  
"He's a squib. Ya know when your parents are a witch and a wizard but you suck at magic and can't do it," I explained.  
  
"Oh," Remus said and started laughing.  
  
"Hey, check this out," Remus said and handed me a paper.  
  
"Oh my God, Remus! Do you know what you just found?"  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
"This is a list of all the secret passages in the entire school!"  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "Well, at least a lot of them."  
  
"Let's steal it."  
  
"Oh course we're gonna steal it, I couldn't possibly leave it." We took the list and ran out the door with my invisibility cloak on.  
  
"Remus?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um, I have a feeling that you don't really visit your mom every month," I said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" he asked sounding uncomfortable.  
  
"Lots of things. Please tell me where you go every month. I wont's tell anyone, not even Sirius!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I saved your butt, Remus please tell me."  
  
"You promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Yes, now please tell me." I begged.  
  
"Okay, um, I am er, a um-"  
  
"Get on with it," I demanded.  
  
"Okay, I'm a werewolf," he said and turned away from me.  
  
"You are, seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, now you probably hate me."  
  
"Why the hell would I hate you?"  
  
"I dunno but everyone I told has hated me."  
  
"Well I definitely don't hate you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. So then why were you mad at Bernard?"  
  
"He told one of his friends what I am."  
  
"That's terrible.  
  
"Yeah, and the whomping willow was planted over the summer for me. Every full moon I have to press a switch that freezes it. Then I go down a long tunnel into an old shack and painfully transform into a big ugly wolf. I hate it!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Isn't there a cure?"  
  
"No, my parents tried everything when I got bitten, but nothing worked."  
  
"I guess we should be getting back to the common room. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me."  
  
***  
  
Okay that really sucked but will you review anyway??????? Please?????????????????????????????? I'm begging you, just write a couple of words. Tell me if you thought it sucked or if you liked it or what I could do to make it better. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. 

A/N: Hey, what's up????? Please R/R!!!!!!! Hope you like it.  
  
  
James Potter Chapter 5  
  
by, Sirius87  
  
In a few days Remus left and Ravenclaw played Slytherin.  
  
"Ravenclaw has to win by at least 30 points to get to the Quidditch Final," I said.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem," Sirius said.  
  
"Ravenclaw in possession, do I really need to tell you who has the Quaffle? It's Lance Bass. Anyway he scores. The score is 10-0."  
  
Larry Jordan talked for another half an hour. In that time Lance scored 20 more points and Slytherin scored 10.  
  
"The score is now 30-10. Hopefully Kristen can catch the Snitch soon. You know what I just realized? If we combined the best players from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw we could have a really good team cause Gryffindor has the best seeker, Hufflepuff has a good keeper and a good beater, and Ravenclaw has the best chaser. You know I think we should have an all star quidditch game, what do you think Professor? Maybe we could play Durmstrang or Beauxbaton."  
  
"We'll think about it Jordan, now can you please tell us what's happening in the game?"  
  
"Of course Professor. Lance has the Quaffle, again. He is distracted for a second by a pathetic attempt to hit him by David Blyte, the Slytherin Beater. He scores now making the score 40-10. Yes, Kristen Samel sees the Snitch. Lucius Malfoy rushes over to Kristen. Hopefully he won't cheat in this match. Yes! Kristen catches the Snitch! The slimy Slytherins are out of the running. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are going to the Quidditch Final!"  
  
***  
  
A week later Professor Dumbledore called us to the Great Hall.  
  
"I heard that at the last quidditch match Larry Jordan had an idea to make an all star quidditch team. I spoke with Professor Karkaroff about this and he thought it was a very good idea. In case you didn't know, Professor Karkaroff is the headmaster of Durmstrang, another wizarding school. You can only try out for this team if you are on your house's team. There is now a list posted in your common room. Simply write your name and the position you play on it if you're interested in being on the team. You may go back to your common room now."  
"This is so cool!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, way cool!" Anthony said.  
  
"Go away," Sirius demanded.  
  
"No!" we then started running to the common room. There was a big crowd of people in one corner of the room where the list was. We all tried to get through. It took 15 minutes for everyone to clear away. We looked at the list and read:  
  
Oliver Volker- beater  
Angel Miller- chaser  
Thomas Wood- Keeper  
Courtney Harvey- chaser  
Christopher Bell- chaser  
Jordan Arbarck- beater  
Kristina Haubrich- seeker  
  
"That's everyone," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I bet Kristina's gonna get on the team. We haven't lost a game yet with her," Sirius said.  
  
"She's definitely the best seeker in our school," I said. "Amos Diggory's bad, Kristen Samel is okay, but Kristina's better, and Lucius Malfoy sucks!"  
  
Soon people left the common room to go to sleep. After 30 minutes Sirius, Remus, Peter, Anthony, Lily, Hope, Rebecca, Emily, Christa, Amber, Kristina, and I were the only ones left.  
  
"Tiny, you look tired, why don't you go to sleep now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm not tired."  
  
"He's not gonna go to sleep now, Sirius, but I have an idea, let's play truth or dare," I said.  
  
"Uh, okay," Sirius said. "What's your plan?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Can I start?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure," I answered.  
  
"Hope, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um, truth."  
"What did you get on that Herbology test? Why wouldn't you tell me?"  
  
"Um, I got a 53," Hope answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Amber, truth or dare?" Hope asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to cast a shouting charm on yourself."  
  
"But everyone's sleeping!"  
  
"I'll do the counter-curse right afterwards."  
  
"Fine," Amber said and took out her wand. She cast the shouting charm on herself, she started shouting much louder than anyone expected. Hope quickly did the counter-curse and Amber stopped shouting.  
  
"I hope I didn't wake anyone up. Kristina, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um-"  
  
"Please do truth!" Amber begged.  
  
"Fine, truth."  
  
"Who do you like?"   
  
"Um, no one."  
  
"You can't lie, you told me you liked someone."  
  
"Okay, okay, I like Lance Bass, the Ravenclaw chaser," Kris said and she turned very red.  
  
"I knew it!" Amber yelled. "You were staring at him during the last quidditch match."  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"Come on, it's your turn Kristina," Emily said.  
  
"Okay, um James, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," I said.  
  
"Um, I dare you to eat an entire Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean bag without spitting any out, complaining, or even looking disgusted."  
  
"A whole bag? Fine." Kristina ran upstairs and brought me down a bag. The first few I ate were good, but than I got a chalk flavored one and I had to act like I was enjoying it. After eating wood, liver, ear wax, and finger nail flavored beans I was done.  
  
"Anthony, truth or dare?" I asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go to sleep in your bed and stay there until morning."  
  
"But I don't wanna!" he yelled.  
  
"Do you think I wanted to eat all those beans, I couldn't even spit em out!"  
  
"Fine," Anthony said and he stomped upstairs.   
  
"Good job James," Sirius said. For the rest of the night we talked and played a few different games.  
  
***  
  
It turned out that every quidditch player tried out for the all star team. On Monday the chasers all met in the field with Madame Hooch who would be forming the team. No one was allowed to watch because they might distract someone. On Tuesday it was the beaters, Wednesday was the keepers, and Thursday was the seekers.  
  
On Friday Morning at breakfast the list of players was up.  
  
Chaser- Lance Bass (Ravenclaw)  
Chaser- Janet Vooders (Slytherin)  
Chaser- Sarah McDaniel (Slytherin)  
Beater- Andrew Paple (Ravenclaw)  
Beater- Daniel Mecca (Hufflepuff)  
Keeper- Joshua Mecca (Hufflepuff  
Seeker- Kristina Haubrich (Gryffindor)  
  
"Yes! I made the team!" Kris screamed.  
  
"Good job," Sirius and I both said excitedly.  
  
***  
  
Soon it was the Quidditch Final. Sirius and I were so excited.  
  
"The Quidditch Final is finally here. It looks like everyone's ready for Gryffindor to kick some butt!" Larry Jordan said.  
  
The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams walked onto the field. Oliver Volkor and William Fore shook hands once again. Madame Hooch's whistle blew and 14 colorful blurs went flying into the air.  
  
"Lance Bass has the Quaffle for Ravenclaw. Oliver Volkor sends a Bludger at him, but Lance easily dodges it and scores for Ravenclaw making the score 10-0. Courtney Harvey has the Quaffle now for Gryffindor. Helen Kimball steals it and passes it to Lance who scores. Ravenclaw is winning 20-0. Kristina Haubrich spots the Snitch!"  
  
When we heard this we held up our new sign. It said "Go Kris!" Amber held up the "G," Hope had the "o," Lily had the "K," I had the "r," Sirius had the "i," Remus had the "s," and Peter had the "!"  
  
"Andrew Paple sends a Bludger at Kristina, she looses sight of the Snitch."  
  
Kris saw our sign. She smiled and started laughing. We waved at her and she waved back and then continued to look for the Snitch.  
  
"Lance scores again for Ravenclaw. The score is 30-0. Now Christopher Bell has possession. He scores! It's now 30-10. Kristina sees the Snitch again, she catches it! The final score it 160-30, Gryffindor wins the cup! We rock!"  
  
  
Okay, sorry that sucked so much. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	6. 

A/N: Please R/R!!!!!!  
  
James Potter Chapter 6  
  
by, Sirius87  
  
Soon it was March. Andrew Paple was the captain of the all star quidditch team. He was nice, but had a practice everyday so we didn't get to see Kristina much. The all star game was scheduled for April 14, the day after we got back from Easter break so it wouldn't be happening too soon. On April 14, every Hogwarts student and teacher would be taking the Hogwarts Express to Durmstrang, that's where the teams would play.  
  
***  
  
"Yo James, I have a great idea," Sirius said one day.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We should make a map of Hogwarts and include every secret passage."  
  
"That would be so cool!" Remus, Peter, and I said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we could even have it show where people are in the castle," Sirius said sounding very excited.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "First we have to sketch where all the rooms are and stuff."  
  
"Okay, whenever you go somewhere make a sketch of it. We have to start soon if we ever want to finish this," Sirius said.  
  
"How about James takes someone under his invisibility cloak to draw part of the school," Remus suggested.  
  
"Okay, who wants to come?" I asked.  
  
"Me," Sirius, Remus, and Peter all said.  
  
"I'll take Remus cause it was his idea."  
  
"Thanks," Remus said. I got my invisibility cloak, a roll of parchment, and a quill.  
  
"Are you good at drawing?" I asked.  
  
"Kinda," Remus said.  
  
"I suck so you can sketch it okay?"  
  
"Sure," I handed him the parchment and quill and I put my invisibility cloak under us.  
  
"Bye," we said to Sirius and Peter. We walked out of our dormitory and into the common room where everyone was finishing up their homework.  
  
"Looks like Anthony's having trouble with the Astronomy homework," Remus whispered to me.  
  
"Yeah, especially after I told him that the little dipper was the same as Orion's Belt."  
  
"Did he believe you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said. We walked out of the common room.  
  
"Let's start by the main entrance," Remus said. We walked down there and Remus started drawing the castle. After what seemed like forever we had finished the first floor.  
  
"This is gonna be harder than I thought," I said.  
  
"Yeah, what time is it?"   
  
"I dunno, but I'm tired." We soon got back to the common room, it was deserted. Everyone was sleeping in their dormitory and soon we were.  
  
***  
  
By the end of March we had the entire Hogwarts castle sketched out including the outside part up to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
In early April we all went home for Easter break. I sent everyone candy and got candy back.  
  
***  
  
On April 13 I went to platform nine and three-quarters. On the Hogwarts Express I sat with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. We talked more about the map.  
  
"We need to learn some charms to make the map. I think we should look in the library today," I said.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed.  
  
Soon we arrived at Hogwarts again. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I immediately went to the library and looked through the books.  
  
"This might be helpful," Peter said showing us a book called How to Make a Magical Map.  
  
"Oh cool! Let's take it," Sirius said. We signed out the book and ran to the common room. Kristina was saying good bye to Amber, Hope, and Lily.  
  
"Where're you going?" I asked.  
  
"I have to go to Durmstrang today with the rest of the team to get used to the field," she explained.  
  
"Oh, well good luck!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, good luck!" Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks, I gotta go," she said and ran out of the common room.  
  
We walked into our dormitory and unfortunately saw Anthony.  
  
"Anthony we need some privacy for a few minutes," Remus said.  
  
"Well too bad, this is my room too."  
  
"I'll take care of him," Sirius said. He took out his wand and yelled, "Slumberous!" Anthony immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Good job," I said.  
  
"How longs he gonna be sleeping?" Remus asked.  
  
"Um, about till morning," Sirius answered.  
  
"Cool," I said. We started looking through the book. We found a charm that will turn a sketch into a perfect final copy.  
  
"Turormus," I shouted and Remus' sketch became perfect. "Now we need to make it smaller so it will fit on one piece of parchment,"   
  
"Let me do it," Sirius said and he yelled, Shrinkeorus!" The perfect copy shrunk a lot until it was the size of a small piece of parchment.  
  
After we did that we went to sleep.  
  
The next morning we got on the Hogwarts Express to go to Durmstrang. It took a very long time to get there but we finally arrived at a huge castle. It looked much different from Hogwarts, but it had a big lake in the front too. Professor Karkaroff met us and brought us to the quidditch field where the students of Durmstrang were sitting in the audience. We sat on the other side of the field. Soon the teams walked onto the field, the Durmstrang players were in silver and the Hogwarts players were in gold. Andrew Paple shook hands with the Durmsrang captain Vincent Krum. Someone named Professor Karapolony was doing the commentary. On the whistle blow the teams flew into the air.  
  
"Hogwarts is in possession, Sarah McDaniel passes to Lance Bass. Lance scores for Hogwarts making the score 10-0. Now Sandy Blazer has possession for Durmstrang. Andrew Paple hits a Bludger at her and she looses control of the Quaffle. Janet Vooders has the Quaffle now for Hogwarts, she passes to Lance who scores again. The score is now 20-0 Bruce Finrow has possession now for Durmstrang. He scores making the score 20-10. Vincent Krum spots the Snitch. Daniel Mecca quickly sends a Bludger his way which distracts him. Sarah has the Quaffle again for Hogwarts. She tries to score but fails. Sandy has the Quaffle again and attempts to score but Joshua Mecca manages to block it. Kristina Haubrich sees the Snitch, she easily catches it. The final score is 170-10, Hogwarts!"  
  
  
Sorry that was so bad. Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	7. 

A/N: Hello, um I don't have anything to say besides read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
James Potter Chapter 7  
by, Sirius87  
  
  
Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I were so happy about Hogwarts' victory. We sat with Kristina, Amber, Hope, and Lily on the way back.  
  
"How are you so good at quidditch?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno," Kristina answered.  
  
"Have you ever lost a game?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I wish I was on the quidditch team," I said.  
  
"Maybe you will be next year," Kristina said.  
  
"I want to be on it too," Sirius screamed.  
  
"Are you guys any good?"  
  
"They're the best flyers in our year," Lily said.  
  
"Well next year we're gonna need a chaser and a beater," Kristina said.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, what positions do you guys play?"  
  
"I always wanted to be a chaser," I said. "Cause they get to do the most."  
  
"I want to be a beater so I can hit balls at people, it sounds fun!" Sirius said.  
  
"Well than definitely try out for the quidditch team next year," Kristina said.  
  
"We will," I said.  
  
***  
  
After a very long time we got back to Hogwarts. Anthony was under another sleeping charm.  
  
"Now we have to find out how the secret passages work," I said.  
  
"Yeah, we have to add then to the map," Remus said.  
  
"James, will you take me with you under your invisibility cloak to see how they work?" Sirius asked looking very hopeful.  
  
"Uh, okay," I said. I grabbed the map, list of the secret passages, and my cloak. I put the cloak over Sirius and me and we walked into the common room. Lily was on a couch crying.  
  
"Sirius, I have to see what's wrong with her," I whispered.  
  
"Okay, can I come?"   
  
"No," we walked to the top of the stairs and I took the cloak off and ran down the stairs to see Lily.  
  
"James! What are you doing here?" Lily asked trying to hide her tears.  
  
"Just walking around. What are you doing here and why are you crying?" I asked.  
  
"Um, I couldn't sleep so I came down here."  
  
"Lily, you're not a very good liar. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"It's my sister Petunia."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She's so mean to me. We used to be close, we were best friends. Then I got this letter accepting me into Hogwarts saying I was a witch. Ever since then she's hated me and called me a freak. She didn't even look at me over Easter break," Lily sobbed.  
  
"That's terrible," I said.  
  
"I know, and it's been almost a year since I got the letter and she still hates me."  
  
"Well maybe once you go home for summer vacation she'll realize you haven't changed."  
  
"I hope that's true, but I don't think she'll ever like me again."  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
After a few more minutes Lily thanked me for listening to her and she went up to bed. I was very tired so Sirius and I decided to wait a few days to find out how the secret passages worked.  
  
***  
  
Over the next few days Lily and I became better friends, she told me everything that was bothering her. She said I was a very good listener. I was glad she could trust me.  
  
Sirius and I also started to find out how the secret passages worked and added them to the map. The map was coming along very well and I figured it would probably be finished by the end of the school year.  
  
***  
  
Toward the end of April the teachers started to give us schedules for our final exams which I had completely forgotten about. I forgot how soon it was until the end of the year. This year went by so quickly.  
  
***  
  
"Remus, when's your mom gonna be better?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I dunno, but hopefully soon," Remus answered.  
  
"So you're gonna visit her next week right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. How'd you know that?" Remus asked sounding nervous.  
  
"Well I've been realizing that every time you visit her it's a full moon," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, well we just planned it on full moons so I would remember what days to go on," Remus said hoping Sirius would believe him.  
  
"Sure, you're gonna have to tell us the truth eventually Remus, why can't you just tell us now?"  
  
"I told you the truth already," Remus lied.  
  
"Can I ask you something and get a truthful answer?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Are you a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, so why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"Yeah, how come?" Peter asked.  
  
"Cause I didn't want you to start hating me," Remus said.  
  
"Why would we hate you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I thought you would."  
  
"James, talk!" Sirius demanded. "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Um, I dunno," I answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Let's go get some lunch," Sirius said.  
  
***  
  
Lots of people started spending most of their free time in the library studying, but we were also busy working on the map. Remus and Peter were more concerned about their grades and spent a lot more time studying than working on the map.  
  
"James come on, we're gonna be late for Potions!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming," I said, grabbing my Potions stuff and running out of the common room. Sirius and I ran towards the dungeons where the Potions room was.  
  
"...yeah I guess I kinda like Kristina Haubrich." I turned around and saw Lance Bass talking to another Ravenclaw.  
  
"I thought so," the other Ravenclaw said.  
  
"We gotta tell Kristina," I said.  
  
"Yeah, cause she likes him too," Sirius said, then we ran the rest of the way to Potions.  
  
After Potions and a long boring History of Magic lesson, we went to the common room and found Kristina there.  
  
"Kris!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We over heard Lance saying he likes you," I said.  
  
"You did? That's so cool! Do you think he knows I like him?"  
  
"Probably not," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh. If you see him, will you please tell him, because I'm too shy!"  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
***  
  
The next week on the way to Potions, Sirius and I saw Lance again.  
  
"Lance!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Hi, who're you?" Lance asked.  
  
"I'm Sirius and this is James."  
  
"Yeah, um we think that Kristina Haubrich likes you," I said.  
  
"Oh really? What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, you're good at quidditch, you're the same age as her, and she always stars at you," Sirius said.  
  
"Yup, and also, she told us," I said.  
  
"She did? Well tell her that I think she's good at quidditch," he said. "I gotta go or I'll be late for Charms."  
  
"Bye," Sirius said. We ran to Potions.  
  
Later that day we told Kris that Lance thought she was a good quidditch player and she was very happy.  
  
***  
  
Soon all the exams were over. I thought they were all easy especially the Transfiguration one.  
  
The next week we went to the Great Hall. Dumbledore gave out certificates for getting the best marks in each class.   
After listening to the seventh, sixth, fifth, fourth, and third year it was the second years. Kris won for the best Transfiguration marks and Lance won for the best Charms marks.  
  
After the rest of the second years it was the first years.  
  
"Now for the first years," Professor Dumbledore started. "This certificate is for the student with the best marks in Astronomy, Matthew McKinnon." Matt got up from the Clapping Ravenclaw table, got his certificate, and sat back down. "This certificate is for the student with the best Charms marks, Lily Evans." We started clapping for her as she went up to accept her certificate. "This goes to the best Defense Against the Dark Arts student, Remus Lupin." Remus got his award. "This next award is for the student who got the best Herbology marks, Sirius Black." All the Gryffindor clapped as Sirius got his certificate. "This next certificate goes to the student with the best History of Magic average, Kelly Noot." The Hufflepuffs started applauding. "This is for the student who did the best in Potions, Severus Snape." The Slytherins applauded as Severus walked up to Dumbledore. "And now the Transfiguration award would definitely go to Mr. James Potter." I quickly walked up and got my certificate. Sirius was screaming my name and clapping the loudest. "And this last award goes to the student who received the highest exam grades. This year it was a tie between Sirius Black and James Potter!" I was amazed and so was Sirius. We had probably spent the least amount of time studying and wet we still got the best grades. We both walked up smiling and took our certificates. "Now we will add up the total house points, each student who won a certificate earned their house twenty points. Now the house in fourth place is Hufflepuff with three hundred and seventy. In third place is Slytherin with four hundred and seven. In second place is Ravenclaw with four hundred and thirty-three. And in first place is Gryffindor with four hundred and forty eight! Congratulations Gryffindor!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and scarlet and gold hangings were all over the room. There was even a huge banner with the Gryffindor lion on it. All the Gryffindors were cheering and screaming.  
  
***  
  
The next week we left Hogwarts on the Express. The trip didn't last long enough and soon we were saying our last good byes. Sirius and I promised each other that we would owl each other a lot. After saying bye to everyone at least five times I went home with my mom and dad.  
  
  
Please review and tell me if you liked it or not!!!!!  



	8. Summertime

A/N: Howdy!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!! Um, this chapter is just about James' summer break. I hope ya like it.  
  
  
James Potter Chapter 8  
  
Over the summer I didn't get too many letters. Sirius wrote to me about every other week and I did the same to him. I convinced my mom to take me to Diagon Alley about once a week. The summer went by very slowly because I had nothing to do. The first exciting day was July 7, my birthday.  
  
I stayed up on the 6th counting down the minutes until it would be my birthday. It finally came, and shortly after Squeaky came flying into my window. I took the parcel he was carrying and read the card.  
  
Dear James,   
  
Happy birthday! I hope you like my gift. Anyway I've been thinking real hard lately about how to make the map even cooler. When we get back to Hogwarts we have to make it show where people are, and I thought maybe we could transfer it to the insulting parchment I gave you. That way if anyone finds it they'll just think it's an insulting parchment. It's just an idea. If you don't like it that's okay. See ya.  
  
Sirius  
  
I opened my present and it was all sorts of joke items. Dung bombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, Nose-Biting Teacups, acid pops, and many unusual tasting things such as blood-flavored lollipops and cockroach cluster.   
  
I quickly wrote Sirius a thank you note and told him it would be cool to put the map on the insulting parchment. I then sent Squeaky back to him.  
  
Soon a very old owl flew in my window, I recognized it as Peter's. I read his card.  
  
Dear James,   
Have a great birthday! I'll see ya in school. Oh and maybe we could get our school stuff together. Tell me when you're going when you plan a day. Thanks a lot.  
  
Peter  
  
I opened his gift. It was tons of candy. Toffees, chocolates, Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, Peppermint Toads, Sugar-Spun Quills, Chocolate Frogs, and many other candies.  
  
I wrote him a thank you note and promised to tell him when I was getting my school supplies as soon as I knew.  
  
After I got Hope, Amber, Kristina, and Remus' gifts (mostly candy, joke items, and quidditch books) Harris started getting very annoyed. He was flying around my room trying to get my attention while I was reading a quidditch book from Kris.  
  
Soon another owl flew in my window. It was from Lily. I read the card.  
  
Dear James,  
  
Happy birthday! I'm so sorry, my sister Petunia (I told you about her) broke my main gift to you. Well I tried to get you something else, but it was too late to go back to Diagon Alley. I'm really sorry, I hope you like this anyway.  
  
Lily  
  
I opened the gift and there was a book of difficult Transfiguration spells and some muggle candy. I then read Lily's P.S.  
  
P.S. I know you're good at Transfiguration so I thought you might try to challenge yourself with some of these. I hope you like the muggle candy.  
  
I picked up a butterfinger and tried it. It was chocolate and peanut butter. I thought it was good so I tried all the other muggle candy. Then I sent Lily a thank you note and slept for a few hours.  
  
When I woke up around 6 I woke my parents up and made them give me my presents. I opened the biggest first. It was a Shooting Star!  
  
"Thanks so much! I wanted one of these," I said. I opened the rest of my gifts and then went into my huge backyard and flew around on my new broom for hours.  
  
***  
  
In a few days I wrote to Sirius and Kris telling them I got a Shooting Star.  
  
Later that day I planned my birthday party with my mom.  
  
"How many friends do you want?" she asked.   
  
"Well I want Sirius, Remus, and Peter to sleep over and in the morning Lily, Hope, Amber, and Kristina can come," I said.  
  
"Okay, we can have it on the 23rd to the 24th. Sirius, Remus, and Peter can come around 5 on the 23rd and sleep over and around 9 you can have all the girls come."  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
Later I wrote everyone an invitation and sent Sirius' with Harris.  
  
When Harris came back an hour later he had Sirius' response.  
  
James,  
  
I can come! Sounds great. I'll bring the map when I come so maybe we can plan what we'll do since we can't use magic. You're so lucky! I can't believe you got a Shooting Star! When I come to your house can I try it out?  
  
Sirius  
  
I realized this was gonna take longer then I thought so I summoned four owls and sent the rest of the invitations out.  
  
An hour laster I got Amber and Hope's response.  
  
James,  
  
We can come to your party! Thanks for inviting us! See you soon.  
  
Hope and Amber  
  
Next I got Peter's response.  
  
James,  
  
I can come. I can't wait to see you. I'm getting very bored. My sister is being very annoying! Anyway I'll see you soon.  
  
Peter  
  
Harris flew in next with Lily's answer.  
  
James,  
  
I can come to your party! I'm going with Hope and Amber. I'll see you soon. Oh and I'm glad you liked the muggle candy!  
  
Lily  
  
Harris was angry because of all the owls in my room. I quickly paided them and sent them away. Shortly after that another owl flew in.  
  
James,  
  
I'm coming to your party! I'm glad you got a Shooting Star. I'm sure you'll get on the quidditch team now. See you soon!  
  
Kris  
  
I sent the owl off before Harris had time to fight with it. Soon the last owl came.  
  
James,  
  
I can come to your party, however it's a few days after a full moon so I might look and feel kind of sick.  
  
Remus  
  
I quickly sent the last owl out my window and realized I had completely forgotten to see if my party was near a full moon. I felt very bad for Remus and wished I could do something to make his days as a werewolf more enjoyable.  
  
***  
  
The next week in the Daily Prophet it reported another murder of Voldemort's murders. This time it was an entire family. The three kids all attended Durmstrang, Their neighbors said that their were green flashes and screams. I was starting to worry that Voldemort would continue to gain power and supporters and kill many other people in the future. My mom assured me that that wouldn't happen and said he would be caught soon and be sent to Azkaban where he would turn mad. I hoped this was true.  
  
  
Okay please review. I know that was really boring, I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. 


	9. Back to Hogwarts

A/N: Hola!!! This chapter is kinda long. Anywayz please remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James Potter Chapter 9  
by, Sirius87  
  
  
At 4:45 on the 23rd I waited for Sirius, Remus, and Peter to come. They were all coming by floo powder so I was waiting by the fireplace. At about 5:10 Sirius appeared.  
  
"Hi James!" he said.  
  
"Hello!" I said. "Have some Every Flavored Beans." I shoved a bowl into his arms.  
  
"Yum," he said eating some. "Is Remus coming?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't he?"  
  
"Well it was a full moon on the 21st so I thought he might be sick or something."  
  
"He told me he could come but he would feel kinda sick."  
  
"Oh, I wish we could do something about that," Sirius said.  
  
"I know it must stink being a werewolf," I said.  
  
"What could we do to make him happy while he's a werewolf?"  
  
"Werewolves are only a threat to people, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
"So if we could somehow not be people we could be with him and he wouldn't hurt us?"  
  
"I think, why?"  
  
"Do you know what an Animagus is?"  
  
"Isn't that when you can turn into an animal whenever you want?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah," I said grinning.  
  
"But we couldn't do that, could we?"  
  
"Well Lily gave me a Transfiguration book for my birthday and it has directions on how to become one."  
  
"Don't you have to register with the ministry if you want to learn how to become one because it's so dangerous?"  
  
"Sirius, we don't have to register. We just won't tell anyone," I said.  
  
"Okay, but isn't it really hard and dangerous to become one?" Just then Remus appeared in the fireplace. He looked slightly ill but when he saw us he smiled.  
  
"Hey, isn't Peter coming?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he's late," I said.  
  
"Oh, what did I miss?"  
  
"Well James had a crazy idea that I think is impossible," Sirius said.  
  
"No, it isn't, we're the smartest people in our year we can figure it out."  
  
"Yeah, but we could get hurt or something."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, James thought that we should become Animagi."  
  
"Woah, that's impossible!" Remus said.  
  
"No it isn't, I have steps on how to become one in a book. We would do it for you, so we could be with you when you transform into a werewolf, you're only a threat to people, right?" I asked.  
  
"Um, yes, but I don't want you to become Animagi just for me. I mean it's not that bad being a-"  
  
"Yes it is, Remus," I said.  
  
"Okay, so it hurts a little, but you shouldn't do something so dangerous just for me."  
  
"Why not? It would be fun," I said.  
  
"Not if something went wrong," Sirius said. "Can we at least wait a few months before we try?"  
  
"Well we don't have to do it right away. I'm sure it'll take like a year until we'll be able to change back and forth regularly, probably a lot more than a year."  
"Well maybe we'll consider it later," Sirius said. "Now can I try out your Shooting Star before it gets too dark?"  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Peter?" I said.  
  
"Come on, can't I just try it now?" Sirius begged.  
  
"No, we're waiting for Peter." After another long 15 minutes Peter appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"What the heck took you so long?" Sirius asked annoyed.  
  
"Came out in the wrong fireplace," Peter panted. "I was running from a big dog, he chased me around the house and then I ran back into the fireplace and luckily came here."  
  
"Can I ride it now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Okay, come on everyone, Sirius wants to try out my Shooting Star. You can try it after him if ya want," I said. I grabbed my broom from my room and we went to my backyard. I gave Sirius it and he flew immediately flew into the air.  
  
"This is so cool!" he yelled down to us. "I need to get on of these."  
  
"Can I try?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm not done yet," Sirius flew around my yard for another 15 minutes and then I made him come down and Remus tried. He thought it was very fun. Peter was afraid of heights so he nearly fell off a few times. He also had trouble getting it to stop.  
  
After Sirius flew for another 15 minutes we went up to my room and I showed them the directions on how to become an Animagus. I also explained my idea to Peter who looked scarred.  
  
"What animal would you want to become?" I asked Sirius.  
  
"Um, something big that can run fast and maybe black so I wouldn't be noticeable at night so I could sneak up on someone and knock em over. What would you be?"  
  
"Probably something with horns or something so I could hurt anyone who annoyed me, but I'd want to be big and fast. How about you Peter?"  
  
"Maybe something small so I could hide from people and sneak around the place without being seen."  
  
***  
  
The next morning the girls came over for breakfast. My dad rented seven Shooting Stars for the day so all played Quidditch.  
  
"Who wants to be a captain?" I asked.  
  
"I will," said Sirius.  
  
"Me too," Lily said.  
  
"You can pick first," Sirius told Lily.  
  
"Okay, Hope."  
  
"James."  
  
"Kristina," Lily said.  
  
"Remus," Sirius said.  
  
"Don't pick Amber," I heard Hope whisper to Lily.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She really bad."  
  
"Fine, Peter."  
  
"Amber come with us," Sirius said.  
  
"What positions do you want to play?" I asked. "Can I play Chaser?"  
  
"Of course," said Sirius. "And I'm Beater."  
  
"I want to be Seeker," Remus said.  
  
"I guess I'm Keeper, then," Amber said.  
  
Lily's team decided that Kris would play Seeker, Lily would play Chaser, Peter would play Beater, and Hope would be the Keeper.  
  
We mounted our brooms and took off. I soon got the Quaffle and easily scored.  
  
"10-0," Sirius screamed. Lily now had the Quaffle, I managed to get it from her and score again. After that Kris saw the Snitch and caught it.  
  
"We win," she said. "150-20."  
  
We played another couple of games, every game was the same, I scored a few points and then Kris caught the Snitch.  
  
We went up to my room and had snacks next.  
  
"Oh, James, did you find anything useful in the Transfiguration book I gave you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said grinning at Sirius.  
  
"Good, I wasn't sure if you'd like it."  
  
"Oh, I liked it."  
  
***  
  
Nothing too interesting happened during the rest of my party. Around the middle of August Sirius owled me saying he was getting his supplies on the 25th. I checked with my mom that that day was al right and I owled Sirius back saying I'd be there that day. Then I owled Remus and Peter.  
  
***  
  
On the 25th I met them all in Flourish and Blotts to get our books. We then got all our other stuff and wandered into Quality Quidditch Supplies. A new broom had just come out, the Lightning Bolt.  
  
"Oh, look. It has the best acceleration yet!" Sirius said.  
  
"Even better then the Shooting Stars?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said.  
  
"It's breaking isn't quite as good though, but it's turning is much better," I said.  
  
"Woah, I wish I could get one of these," Sirius said. "But I don't think I want to know how much it costs."  
  
***  
  
Soon it was September 1. My parents took me to Platform nine and three-quarters. I saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"James," Sirius called to me. He was with Remus and Peter.  
  
"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. I gotta go see my friends," I said. They both kissed me good bye and I ran over to Sirius. "Hi," I said.  
  
"Come on, let's get a compartment before they're all taken," he said running onto the train. We found an empty compartment and got in it.  
  
"Soon we can finish the map," I said.  
  
"Yeah I know. I can't wait till it's done, then we can sneak around and know where everyone is and it'll be so cool!" Sirius said.  
  
"So are you guys actually gonna try to become Animagi?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"James, it's so dangerous, we're not that good at magic yet," Sirius said.  
  
"Well you don't have to become one if you don't want to, but I am," I said.  
  
"Er, maybe I'll give it a try," Sirius said.  
  
"Good, Peter?"  
  
"Uh, I'll do whatever you guys are doing."  
  
"Good, I finally convinced you. We should decide our animal soon and start soon too cause we'll have to get all the supplies and stuff." I got out the Transfiguration book and opened up to the pages on Animagi.  
  
"What're the different animals you can become?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Here," I said pointing. "Bird, cat, dog, fish, fly, frog, goat, rat, stag, and turtle."  
  
"That's it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Those are the easiest ten. There's a lot of other ones, but these are the easiest so we should stick with them."  
  
"I think I want to be a dog, but it would be cool to fly so maybe a bird or a fly," Sirius said.  
  
"Make up your mind," I said.  
  
"Okay, I guess I want to be a dog. A black lab if we can choose the kind."  
  
"You can, but we'll worry about that later. Peter what do you want to be?"  
  
"I think a rat."  
  
"Okay, I think I'll be a stag."  
  
***  
  
We talked about becoming Animagi for the rest of the trip.  
  
When we got to Hogwarts we took a horse-less carriage up to the castle. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched the sorting ceremony. After that Dumbledore spoke with us.  
  
Welcome everyone, to Hogwarts! Over the summer many people were killed by Voldemort. Ten of them were students at Hogwarts and one of them was a teacher. The teacher was Professor Falie, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The ten students that were killed are Gracie Trebens, John Turpin, William Weasley, Emma Johnson, Thomas Azabell, Martha Blythe, Gerald Harris, Robert Abe, Hannah Finch-Fletchley, and Clarence Junebug. Let's have a moment of silence for them and all the other people who were killed by Voldemort."  
  
I was terrified by this, ten Hogwarts students were killed over the summer and one teacher. Three of the students were in my year, though none of them were in Gryffindor, they were Robert Abe (Hufflepuff), Hannah Finch-Fletchley (Hufflepuff), and Clarence Junebug (Ravenclaw).  
  
"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Knopfer. Just a reminder: the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow are off limits. Now enjoy your meal."  
  
Food appeared on the tables and we stuffed ourselves. After that we followed the prefects and head girl up to our common room.  
  
***  
  
The next day classes started. First we had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout taught us all about Mandrakes. Sirius thought they were really cool, but the rest of us weren't too thrilled about them.  
  
After Herbology we had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Knopfer. Remus earned Gryffindor ten points by answering his questions correctly. I liked Professor Knopfer a lot more than I had liked Professor Falie.  
  
Next we had Charms and then lunch. By the end of the day we were tired and didn't feel like working on the map.  
  
The next night we forced ourselves to work on it. Remus had taken out How to Make A Magical Map from the library again.  
  
"Okay, we're gonna transfer it to James' insulting parchment right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Okay, transferrorasum!" Sirius yelled and the map instantly appeared on the insulting parchment and was no longer on the old parchment.  
  
"We should make a password or something to hide that the map is there," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna do that," I said.  
  
"How 'bout if we say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,'"Sirius asked.  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
"And when we're done we say 'mischief managed' and the map goes blank," Sirius added.  
  
"Okay, let's see, Passwordo I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said. "Claraflo mischief managed."  
  
"Okay, let's see if it works," Remus said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he taped his wand on the parchment and the map appeared.  
  
"Mischief managed," Sirius said and the map disappeared.  
  
"This is so cool!" I said.  
  
***  
  
In two weeks we had finished the map by making it show where people are. We all couldn't wait to try it out.  
  
One day we were sitting in the common room talking to the girls.  
  
"When are the Quidditch try outs?" I asked Kris.  
  
"They should be soon," she said. She looked over at the clock and said, "Amber we gotta go now if we want to go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late. Bye guys."  
  
"We'll be back around dinner. See ya," Kris said. They walked out of the common room.  
  
"I wish we could go to Hogsmeade," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool," Hope agreed.  
  
"Maybe we can," I whispered to Sirius and he started grinning.  
  
"We gotta go see something in our dormitory," Sirius said signaling for Remus and Peter to come too.  
  
"Uh, okay. Bye," Lily said.  
  
We ran up the stairs and I heard Lily say, "that was weird," as we disappeared.  
  
"Why'd we have to come up here?" Remus asked.  
  
"James had a marvelous idea to sneak into Hogsmeade," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, I get it. That'd be really cool!" Remus said.  
  
"Are we all going under James' cloak?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't think we'll all fit," I said.  
  
"Then we can't all go," Sirius said.  
  
"I think three of us can fit, but then there'll be one person left alone here," I said. "Maybe only two of us should go. The other two can go next week."  
  
"Um, it's a full moon next week so, um-"  
  
"Remus and I'll go today. Next week when Remus is a werewolf us three can all go, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Sirius said sounding slightly sad.  
  
"Come on Remus," I said. I got the map and my cloak and covered us. We walked slowly down the stairs. Lily and Hope were still talking. We walked out of the common room. I took out my wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared. The hallway that we were in was empty.  
  
"Where do we go to get to Hogsmeade?" Remus asked. "We're not going through the Whomping Willow are we?"  
  
"No, let's go through the statue of the one eyed witch." We walked to the third-floor corridor to the statue of the witch.  
  
"It works!" Remus said. "There you are tapping your wand on the witch and saying dissendium."  
  
"Yup," I said. I tapped the witch and said, "dissendium." The hump on the statue opened up. I wondered what was down there. We never used this passage before. I crawled into the hump and started sliding down and then landed and I couldn't see anything. Remus followed me with the cloak and the map.  
  
"Lumos," I said and my wand lit up. Remus did the same.  
  
"Mischief managed," he said and put the map in his robes.  
  
We walked under the cloak for a very long time. Finally the passage rose and we soon came to some stone steps. We climbed to the trapdoor. I slowly lifted the door. We walked into a room full of crates and boxes. We could hear voices from above us. We quietly walked up the stairs and found ourselves behind a counter. I looked around and saw every kind of candy imaginable.  
  
"Yum," Remus said. "Can we get some? I brought some money."   
  
"Well I guess, but we can't let anyone know we're only second years, k?"  
  
"Sure." I made sure no one was looking where we would soon appear and I took off the cloak.  
  
After about 15 minutes we had paid for our many candies and gone out of the store (we saw the sign labeled Honeydukes when we walked out).  
  
"Where do you want to go?" I asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know," Remus said. looking around. "Oh, let's go there," he said pointing to Zonko's Joke Shop.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." We walked inside and soon came out with tons of joke items and next we went to the Three Broomsticks. We sat down at the bar and soon a pretty young witch came over to us.  
  
"Hello, can I get you boys something?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I'll have a butterbeer, what do you want Remus?"  
  
"I'll have a butterbeer too."  
  
"Okay, two butterbeers." She came back shortly with our foaming butterbeers and we paid her.  
  
"Shouldn't we sit in the back so no one can see us?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," I said and we walked to the back and found a small table next to a window and a fireplace. We silently drank the butterbeer enjoying every moment of the warm soothing drink. After we finished headed back to Hogwarts.  
When we got to the portrait hole I took the cloak off us and hid the candy and joke items I had bought in my robes, Remus did the same. We walked into the common room and saw Sirius and Peter talking to Lily and Hope.  
  
"...so they're still up- James, Remus, Sirius was just telling me that you two were in your dormitory studying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts test," Lily said.  
  
"We were," Remus said quickly. "Um, we were just in the library looking something up."  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Oh really, than why didn't we see you walk out of the common room?" Lily asked annoyed.  
  
"They walked out while you girls were in the bathroom," Sirius said.  
  
"But that was over an hour ago," Hope said.  
  
"Yeah, it took us a while to find a book that answered our question," Remus said.  
  
"Why didn't Sirius say you guys were in the library? He said you were in your dormitory," Lily asked looking very mad.  
  
"I, er, didn't think they'd want you to go looking for them in the library and disturbing their reference time," Sirius answered.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Why can't you guys just tell us the truth? We can keep a secret you know," Lily said and then stomped up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Sorry," Hope said. "If you don't want to tell us something it's okay. I'm not saying I don't believe you, but it just seems weird that Sirius said you were in your dormitory. He probably did just think you didn't want to be disturbed. Well, I better try and cheer Lily up. See you guys later." She then walked up the stairs to find Lily."  
  
"Why'd you guys come in without the cloak on?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I dunno, we weren't thinking," I said.  
  
"Why can't we just tell Lily and Hope where we were?" Peter asked.  
  
"Because then we'd have to tell them about the map and my invisibility cloak and they might tell Dumbledore or someone," I said.  
  
"Yeah, and besides we should keep all our stuff a secret. We can't tell anyone when we become Animagi," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, I just thought that we could trust em," Peter said.  
  
"We probably can," I said. "But I sorta like it better when it's our secret."  
  
***  
  
The next week Remus was a werewolf and I took Sirius and Peter to Hogsmeade. Sirius loved Zonko's and spent tons of money there. Peter was amazed by Honeydukes. When we got back to the common room we had my invisibility cloak on. Lily and Hope were in the common room talking and doing homework. We went upstairs, took off the cloak, and went downstairs to see them.  
  
"Where were you all day?" Lily asked frowning.  
  
"We were doing our homework in our dormitory," I said.  
  
"Oh, well when I asked Anthony to go up to see if you were there he said you weren't there," Lily said.  
  
"Oh, we were probably either in the library or having lunch then," Sirius said.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me where you go?" Lily asked. "You don't trust me, that's it."  
  
"We trust you, and we told you the truth," I said.  
  
"Yeah right," Lily sobbed and ran up the stairs again.  
  
"Lily," Hope called and ran after her.  
  
"Great, now she's even more mad at us," I said.  
  
"Can't we just tell her the truth?" Peter asked.  
  
"No," Sirius said. "We have to keep it a secret."  
  
"Well if we're gonna keep it a secret we should stop going to Hogsmeade," I said.  
  
"What? We can't stop it's so cool there!" Sirius almost screamed.  
  
"Quiet, people might hear us," I said. "We don't have to stop going completely, we should just maybe only go once a month or so."  
  
"Fine," Sirius said.  
  
"We should form a plan so that no one gets suspicious," I said.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully Lily will stop being mad at us," Peter said.  
  
***  
  
Around the middle of October Quidditch try outs were held. Sirius and I tried out. A few days later we found out that we both made it. We were both so happy. Quidditch practices started being held were frequently so Sirius and I were very busy.  
  
Lily wasn't getting along any better with us even though we hadn't gone to Hogsmeade recently. Remus and Peter became better friends and Sirius and I became better friends. Towards the end of October it was our first Quidditch match, we played Slytherin. I had to meet in the locker room early.  
  
"Okay," our new captain, Thomas Wood, said. "James and Sirius this is your first game. The Slytherin team has good Chasers so watch out for them. Their Keeper is okay, their Beaters are pretty bad, and their Seeker sucks. I mean how the heck did Lucius Malfoy get on the team? All he does is cheat. Anyone could do better-"  
  
"Thomas, you're starting to sound like Larry Jordan," Courtney Harvey said.  
  
"Huh? Oh right, sorry. James, Sirius, you guys'll do fine. Just do as good as you did during practice. And Sirius, try to hit the Bludgers at the Chasers because they're our only threats. James, try to hold onto the Quaffle. Okay team let's go."  
  
We ran out onto the field in our scarlet robes. The Gryffindors applauded. I looked around at the crowd, "this is great," I thought.  
  
"Look," Sirius said pointing into the stands. I looked and saw Remus and Peter holding up a huge sign that read Go Gryffindors! There was also three players in red, it looked like Kris about to catch the Snitch, Sirius about to hit a Bludger, and me flying with the Quaffle.  
  
Then the Slytherin team ran out to the field. Lucius and Thomas shook hands and then we mounted our brooms and on Madame Hooch's whistle we flew into the air.  
  
"An they're off!" Larry Jordan said. "The Gryffindor team has two new members this year, James Potter and Sirius Black. Anyway, Slytherin is possession, Janet Vooders passes to Sarah McDaniel and she scores. 10-0, Slytherin."  
  
I looked around the field, Janet had the Quaffle again. She was so far ahead of me, I couldn't get to her. I looked into the audience and saw the sign again. Then I saw Lance, what was he looking at? I followed his eyes and he appeared to be staring at Kris. She was flying high above everyone looking for the Snitch. He wasn't taking his eyes off her at all. "I guess he really does like her," I thought.  
  
"James, watch out!" Sirius yelled. I turned around and saw a Bludger coming right at me. I quickly dodged it and Sirius hit it towards Kathryn Mellors, causing her to loose possession of the Quaffle. "Pay attention, James!" Sirius said and he flew away.  
  
"An Kathryn Mellors looses possession of the Quaffle thanks to Sirius Black. Now Christopher Bell has possession for Gryffindor. He passes to James Potter and he scores. The score is 10-10. Slytherin in possession, Kathryn scores."  
  
After another 20 minutes the score was 120-30, Slytherin. The Snitch hadn't been spotted at all yet. I had scored once again and Courtney scored once.  
  
"Slytherin in possession again, Jordan Abarck sends the Bludger flying to Janet and she nearly falls off the broom. Gryffindor now in possession. Courtney Harvet has it, she passes to Christopher Bell, be careful, watch that Bludger. No! Christopher drops the Quaffle because of David Blyte's hit. Now Slytherin's back in possession, oh a nice save by Thomas Wood. Oh look, the Snitch has been spotted by Kristina Haubrich. She catches it! Gryffindor wins 180-120!"  
  
Kris held the Snitch up over her head and flew to the ground. Sirius and I landed shortly after her and we all complemented each on our good plays. Soon Remus and Peter came into the field.  
  
"You guys did great!" Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, did you see our sign?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes we did. When did you make it?" I asked.  
  
"We worked on it when you were at practices," Remus explained. I then saw Lance coming down into the field. He walked over to us.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hello," Sirius said.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Um, I, er, just wanted to say that you guys did really good."  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"Um, can I talk to Kristina alone?" Lance asked.  
  
"No, we want to hear too," Sirius said. I punched him in the ribs and he then said, "just kidding, we'll go now." We walked away from them wondering what Lance wanted to say.  
  
"Let's go to the common room," I said. "Kris can tell us what he said later."  
***  
  
That's all for now. Thanks for reading it all. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's what I plan on putting in future chapters: Lily will stay mad at James and everyone for a while. Around Christmas James, Sirius, and Peter will start working on becoming Animagi. There will be a few more deaths coming up soon. That's all I feel like telling you now. Oh, and please vote in your reviews if you want there to be an all star Quidditch game this year. Thanks a lot Sirius87. 


	10. Bye Lily

A/N: Hello!!!!!! This chapter is short and I was very hyper when I wrote it so sorry it's kinda weird!! Anywayz PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James Potter Chapter 10  
  
Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I were in the common room. Amber came through the portrait hole after a few minutes.  
  
"Where's Kristina?" she asked.  
  
"She's with Lance," Sirius answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Lance just wanted to talk to her alone for a minute, that's all," I said.  
  
"That's great! She must be so happy!" Just then Kris walked in the room.  
  
"So, what's he say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, he just wanted to know if I would go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow."  
  
"And what did you say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I said no because I don't like him anymore and I don't want him to get the wrong impression."  
  
"What?" Amber screamed.  
  
"You said no? I thought you liked him, you don't anymore?" Sirius said.  
  
"God, I was just joking, of course I said yes," Kris said laughing at our reactions.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were going crazy or something," Amber said.  
  
"Oh, did I tell you that Lance was staring at you during the entire Quidditch match?" I said smiling at how happy Kris was.  
  
"He was? This is so great."  
  
"Yeah, it was kinda freaky, his eyes just kept on following you."  
  
***  
  
The next day Kris went to Hogsmeade with Lance. Amber didn't go because she didn't want to disturb their "date." Sirius was begging me the whole day to take him to Hogsmeade to spy on them, but I didn't want to do that to Kris.  
  
I starting to wonder if Lily would ever stop being mad at us because it had been a month since we had last gone to Hogsmeade and she was still ignoring us. I saw her in the common room and decided to talk to her.  
  
"Lily, wait. I need to talk to you," I said.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you," she said.  
  
"Come on Lily, why are you still mad at us?"  
  
"I'm mad at you guys because you lied to me and I'm going to be mad at you until you tell me the truth," she said. "Now go away!"   
  
"No, why do you think we're lying?"  
  
"Because it's so obvious, can't you just tell me?"  
  
"I told you the truth," I almost yelled.  
  
"No you didn't, I know you're lying, I'm good at telling these things. If you want to be friends again then you have to tell me the truth. I don't like people who lie, now leave me alone." She ran up the stairs to her dormitory so I couldn't follow her, I looked for Hope. She was in the library.  
  
"Hi Hope," I said.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Do you know what's up with Lily?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, she wants you to tell her the truth."   
  
"But we did."  
  
"James, there's something about you, I don't know what it is, but it's just so obvious when you're lying."  
  
"I thought you believed us," I said.  
  
"I did, but well, I don't anymore, and I'm gonna be mad at you until you tell me the truth too," Hope then got up and went back to the common room.  
  
***  
  
Later that day Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I were in our dormitory.  
  
"I talked to Lily and Hope today," I said. "They're gonna be mad at us until we tell them the truth, they know we're lying."  
  
"Oh, well. I guess we can't be friends with them anymore," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, I want to be friends with them," I said.  
  
"But if we're friends with them we won't be able to have any secrets. They'll have to know about your invisibility cloak and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, but I want them as friends."  
  
"Come on James. In a couple of years they'll have forgotten all about this and they'll be all over us cause we'll be the hottest guys in Hogwarts," Sirius said.  
  
"Uh, right," I said. "We're you sniffing whiteout again?"  
  
"No, I haven't gotten any of that stuff since we were friends with Lily. It's a muggle tool. I don't know what it's really for."  
  
"Of we were friends with them you could have all the whiteout you wanted."  
  
"I don't care about whiteout, just forget about Lily and Hope and trust me, they'll like us later."  
  
"But we have to wait like two years to be friends with them."  
  
"Why do you care so much, do you like one of them or something?" Sirius asked me.  
  
"No" I said. "Fine, we just won't tell them."  
  
***  
  
We were waiting in the common room with Amber for Kris to come back so we could hear about her "date" as Sirius and Amber called it. She came in son.  
  
"So, what'd you do on your date?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It wasn't a date. We just walked around and went shopping."  
  
"Oh, well was it fun?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yes, it was very fun."  
  
***  
  
November flew by. With Quidditch practice almost everyday and tons of homework, we didn't have much free time. Dumbledore announced that there would be another Christmas dance for fourth years and up. Kris wished she could go with Lance, but she'd have to wait until next year. There was a Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw won 200-10. Lance scored five times and their new Seeker, Matthew McKinnon caught the Snitch. He was a second year and I was friends with him for a little while, we sat together on the Hogwarts Express in my first year. Brittany Andrews scored once for Hufflepuff, she was also in her second year.  
  
***  
  
One day at breakfast in early December I saw Lily go over to the Slytherin table and talk to Severus Snape. After a few minutes she came back to the Gryffindor table. I got up and went over to talk to her.  
  
"Lily, why were you talking to that slimeball Snape?" I asked.  
  
"He's not a slimeball, and it's none of your business why I was talking to him."  
  
"It is my business, now answer my question."   
  
"Why do you care so much, are you jealous that I'm friends with Severus now?"  
  
"You're friends with Snape? Since when-"  
  
"Yes, I'm friends with him, you don't even know him and it's not like this is the first time I've talked to him. Now go away, I'd like to eat my breakfast." I went back to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"Did you know that Lily was friends with Snape?" I asked.  
  
"Well I kinda guessed that cause she goes over and talks to him everyday," Remus said.  
  
"Oh, well I never noticed," I said.  
  
***  
  
Towards the middle of December Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I started working on the Animagi potion. We snuck into Hogsmeade and Professor Weram's office (the Potion teacher) to get the materials for the potion. We hid it all under a sink in a bathroom. By Christmas break we had all the materials. We all went home for Christmas. I had trouble deciding whether or not to get a present for Lily and Hope. I decided not to because they wouldn't send me anything and I was running low on money. I got Amber some candy and told her to give some to Hope if she was mad that I didn't get her anything. I got everyone else candy and that was pretty much what I got in return.  
  
When we returned to Hogwarts Dumbledore spoke to us. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. Over break Lord Voldemort killed many more people, mostly muggles, but a few people attended Hogwarts. William Fore, Malcolm Kamerly, and Emily McCarfrey died." Rebecca, Christa, Hope, and Lily were all crying about Emily's death. Emily was their roommate. William Fore was the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, now he would have to be replaced. Dumbledore continued speaking, "some people claim that Voldemort had people with him who helped him kill those people, they were described as having masks covering their faces and being dressed in black. Also over some of the recent killing spots there has been a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth hovering above. This is now known as the Dark Mark. Voldemort's followers are called Death Eaters. Please do not worry, we have many Aurors who are trying hard to track him down and he will soon be caught and sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Maybe I should become an Auror," Sirius said. "I seem to be the only person who realizes that none of the people killed so far were in Slytherin."  
  
  
Okay that's all for now. I have some of chapter 11 written and I'm gonna try to write more tonight, I'll try to have it up soon. I know this part was really boring and I'll try to make the next one more interesting. If any of you have ideas or suggestions please tell me and tell me if you want an all star Quidditch game or not!!!!! Just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The second date

A/N: Howdy peoplez. Um I don't have much to say so just review!!  
  
James Potter Chapter 11  
by, Sirius87  
  
The next day at lunch our family owl flew over to me, She was carrying a letter. It read:  
  
Dear James,  
  
I have decided that it is too dangerous for you to return home for Christmas and Easter. Voldemort is killing too many people. I think you will be safest at Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore. Your mother agrees with me. See you in the summer.  
  
Dad  
  
"What does it say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"My dad wants me to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter break because he thinks it's safer then returning home."  
  
"Oh, well then maybe I'll stay here with you," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Remus said.  
  
"I'll stay if I can," Peter said.  
  
"Really? You'll all stay with me?"  
  
"Oh course we will."  
  
***  
  
In a couple of days Hufflepuff played Slytherin. Slytherin won 190-0. Hufflepuff was out of the running for the Quidditch Cup.  
  
That night Sirius and both couldn't sleep. We decided to sneak around the castle under my invisibility cloak and Sirius brought the map. We were just walking around for a while. It didn't look like anyone was awake except for Filch and Mrs. Norris. We were getting closer to Mrs. Norris and then she came around from a corner. I was wondering if she knew someone was around cause she stopped near us. We crept into a room with an open door. Mrs. Norris looked into the room and then walked away.  
  
"I hate that cat," Sirius said.  
  
"Me too," I said. I started looking around the room we were in.  
  
"Look at all this stuff," Sirius said taking of my cloak. I put it on the floor.  
  
"Woah, look," I said pointing to an old wooden chest with jewels on it. "Darn, it's locked."  
  
"Look at this mirror. I'm holding up the Quidditch Cup, I won it!"  
  
"You did," I walked over and looked in the mirror. "I don't see you with the Cup."  
  
"Then what do you see?"  
  
"I see me playing for the London Quidditch team as Chaser, and I'm scoring lots of points. Oh, and you're a Beater on the same team. And Kris just caught the Snitch so we won!"  
  
"Why don't you see me with the Cup?" Sirius asked sounding confused.  
  
"I dunno, maybe this mirror shows your future, or what you want to happen to you, or something that has to do with Quidditch."  
  
"I hope it shows our future so we'll all play for the London Quidditch team."  
  
"We should head back, Filch is walking around this floor," I said looking at the map and putting my cloak over us. We walked back to our dormitory and easily fell asleep.  
  
In the morning we told Remus and Peter about the mirror and they wanted to see it. We couldn't all fit under my cloak so I took Remus that night and Sirius took Peter the next night. Remus saw himself walking around on a full moon not being a werewolf. Peter saw his grandfather who had died recently.  
  
***  
  
In a week there was a Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.  
  
"Gryffindor has to score at least 130 points in this game to get to the Final," Larry Jordan said. "That shouldn't be a problem seeing as Kristina Haubrich has never failed to catch the Snitch. If Ravenclaw gets at least 110 points they're going to the Final. I hope Ravenclaw and Gryffindor get to the Final again this year. Okay, the new Ravenclaw captain is Andrew Paple. Shaina Patil replaced William Fore who died over Christmas break as a Chaser. And they're off."  
  
I flew into the sky and towards the Quaffle. I got it. I saw Lance coming towards me so I chucked it to Courtney. Lance got the Quaffle from her and managed to score.  
  
"Lance scores, 10-0 Ravenclaw."  
  
Lance scored five more times in thirty minutes. I scored three times for Gryffindor.  
  
"Matthew McKinnon and Kristina Haubrich haven't even spotted the Snitch yet. The new Chaser, Shaina has possession now and she scores, 70-30, Ravenclaw. Oh look. Kristina sees the Snitch."  
  
I looked over and saw Kris diving for the Snitch, Matt was right behind her. I then saw Andrew hit a Bludger her way. It hit her and she fell off her broom. Then Matt caught the Snitch.  
  
"Kristina got knocked off her broom by a Bludger hit by Andrew Paple. Matt McKinnon caught the Snitch. Ravenclaw wins 220-30. That's not fair! We need a rematch!"  
  
All the Quidditch players flew to the ground to see if Kris was okay. She was unconscious and in a very awkward position. Her broom was lying next to her completely destroyed.  
  
"How'd her broom get like that?" Sirius asked me.  
  
"The Bludger must've hit it."  
  
"Excuse me, let me get through," Madame Pomfrey yelled. She quickly brought Kris up to the hospital wing on a stretcher.  
  
Andrew was talking to Madame Hooch. He walked over to the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Madame Hooch agreed to have another Quidditch match. This one won't count because that definitely wasn't fair," he said. "I had no idea that Bludger would hit Kristina. I just thought it might distract her and let Matt catch the Snitch. Now I feel really bad."  
  
"It's okay, Kris will be happy that there's another match," I said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll go and tell her."  
  
"I want to come too and apologize to her." Amber, Remus, and Peter finally managed to get to us.  
  
"We have to go see Kris, come on," Amber said. We walked up to the hospital wing with the rest of the Gryffindor team and most of the Ravenclaw team. Madame Pomfrey told us to come back tomorrow. We agreed because we knew she wouldn't give in.  
  
The next morning Sirius woke us up and we went to visit Kris. Amber, Hope, and Lily were already there. Lily and Hope said bye to Kris as soon as they saw us.  
  
"Hi Kris, how're you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"My leg kinda hurts."  
  
"Did you break it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, the same one as before, only this time it's a lot worse. The Bludger hit it and I landed on it."  
  
"Did Andrew talk to you?" He wanted to."  
  
"Yeah, he came in early and said he was sorry about a billion times. I finally had to scream at him to get him to stop apologizing. He said that that game didn't count and there's gonna be another one soon." She looked kind of disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong, don't you want a rematch?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, except I can't play in it."  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said I can't play Quidditch for the rest of the year. She thinks that my leg needs at least six months to heal completely."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't play Quidditch? We need you. Who's gonna replace you?"  
  
"I dunno, but I hope they'll win for us. Oh, Amber I can't go to Hogsmeade today because I have to stay in here at least until Wednesday. And Lance was here earlier and asked me if I would go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend, I can't wait."  
  
"You're going on another date?" Amber asked.  
  
"It's not a date."  
  
"Yes it is." Sirius said.  
  
We stayed with Kris for a good portion of the day. Madame Pomfrey made us leave a lot, but we always came back fifteen minutes later. The rest of the week was boring and soon Saturday came and Kris was on her "date."  
  
"James, can we please spy on Kris?" Sirius begged.  
  
"Well, it might be fun," I said.  
  
"Yes, it would be tons of fun and we don't have to spy on them the entire time. We can go fill up in Zonko's. I've been running low on nose-biting teacups ever since I left that one on Professor McGonagall's desk. So what do ya say?"  
  
"I guess we can go."  
  
"Yahoo!" Sirius said. He went and told Remus and Peter and w set off for Hogsmeade.  
  
We got in Honeydukes after about an hour of walking. First we went to Zonko's and bought a lot of stuff. Then we started looking for Kris and Lance. We walked into the Three Broomsticks under my invisibility cloak and we checked all the tables. We found them sitting in the back having a butterbeer and talking. After a few minutes they started to get up. Lance looked around to make sure no one was looking at them and he kissed Kris. Sirius started laughing and I punched him and he stopped. I had to bite my lip real hard to keep from laughing myself. After they pulled apart Kris looked extremely happy and they walked out of the store holding hands. We walked into the crowd outside and let all our immediately burst into laughter.  
  
"I knew it was a date," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go tell Remus and Peter." We walked back to Hogwarts and told them about Kris. We then waited in the common room for Kris to come back. Amber joined us. I wanted to tell her what happened but I knew that we couldn't. Kris came in after a while and we all questioned her trying to get her to tell us that they kissed.  
  
"So, how was your date?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It was great," she said smiling even more than before.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
  
"The same as last time," she said. "We chopped and stuff.  
  
We kept questioning her, but she wouldn't admit that he kissed her.  
  
***  
  
On Monday at Quidditch practice we decided that Remus would replace Kris as Seeker. The rematch was on Friday. Ravenclaw easily won. The final score was 270-50. I scored twice and Christopher Bell scored three times. Lance scored ten times and Shaina scored twice. Then Matt caught the Snitch. Ravenclaw and Slytherin would go to the Quidditch Final.  
  
***  
  
The next day Dumbledore announced that there would be another all star Quidditch game only this year Durmstrang would come to Hogwarts. 


	12. Oooh Who?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had tests and then it was summer and I was VERY busy with my website and I was chilling with my friends so, yeah. Anywayz here's the next chapter.  
  
James Potter  
by, Sirius87  
  
  
The Quidditch Final was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It only lasted about fifteen minutes. Lance scored three times and Slytherin scored once. Matt McKinnon caught the Snitch so Ravenclaw won the cup and we were happy that they beat Slytherin. Kris ran down to the field and hugged Lance because she was so happy for him.  
  
***  
  
The All-Star Quidditch try outs were a week after.  
  
"Are you trying out, James?" Kris asked me.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I think every Quidditch player is."  
  
"What about Remus? He's not very good."  
  
"I think he is, I checked the list and he put his name down."  
  
"Well, I hope you guys make it," Kris said.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
***  
  
Monday I tried out with the other Chasers, Tuesday Sirius tried out with the Beaters, and Thursday Remus tried out with the Seekers. On Friday the list was posted it read:  
  
Seeker- Matthew McKinnon (Ravenclaw)  
Keeper- Joshua Mecca (Hufflepuff)  
Beater- Daniel Mecca (Hufflepuff)  
Beater- Andrew Paple (Ravenclaw)  
Chaser- Lance Bass (Ravenclaw)  
Chaser- Janet Vooders (Slytherin)  
Chaser- Christopher Bell (Gryffindor)  
  
"Darn, we didn't make it," Sirius said.  
  
"Well, there's always next year," I said hiding my disappointment.  
  
***  
  
The All-Star Quidditch game was scheduled for Saturday, March 7. When that day finally came Durmstrang arrived at Hogwarts around 2 and we watched the game. Professor McGonagall did the commentary.  
  
"Lance Bass has the Quaffle for Hogwarts. He scores." Professor McGonagall was very boring. After thirty minutes the score was 140-20. Lance scored most of our points.  
  
"Christopher Bell is in possession, he passes to Lance, who scores. The score is 150-20."  
  
Janet Vooders scored twice and Christopher Bell scored once shortly after, making the score 180-20.  
  
"John Krum has spotted the Snitch. Matthew McKinnon also has seen it, but he's too late, for John has caught it. Hogwarts wins 180-170."  
  
***  
  
Once Durmstrang left there was a party to celebrate Hogwarts' victory. Everybody went, it was in the Great Hall. Kris was hanging out with Lance.  
  
"Hi," Amber said.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
"Why aren't you with Kris?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She is with Lance and doesn't want to be with me."  
  
"That sucks," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, and she always talks about Lance when she is with me which isn't very often."  
  
"Oooh, Amber's jealous," Sirius teased.  
  
"No I'm not, I like someone better then Lance, and he also plays Quidditch," Amber said quickly not realizing what she had said.  
  
"Oooh, who?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Well, he plays Quidditch so, this shouldn't be too hard," Sirius said.  
  
"What team is he on?" I asked.  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Is it Norbert Glass?"  
  
"No, he's a loser."  
  
"Is it Matt McKinnon?"  
  
"No, too young."  
  
"Michael Martin?"  
  
"No, he's gross."  
  
"Oh my God, it's Andrew Paple, the guy who knocked Kris off her broom!" I screamed.  
  
"Shut up! It wasn't his fault, Kris should've seen it coming."  
  
"Does Kris know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, and she's not gonna find out."  
  
"Okay, we won't tell her," Sirius said with his fingers crossed.  
  
***  
  
Soon it was Easter break. The only people who stayed were Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kris, Amber, Lance, Andrew, me, and five people we didn't know. Dumbledore let us go to Hogsmeade whenever we wanted. Kris went a lot with Lance. Amber was getting even more annoyed. We hadn't told Kris about Amber liking Andrew yet, but we would do that soon.   
  
One day we were in the Three Broomsticks getting butterbeer. We found a table near Kris and Lance, but they didn't see us, As they were about to leave we saw them kiss again. We couldn't help it so we started laughing. They got mad, and walked over to us and said, "why were you spying on us?"  
  
"We weren't, we were just getting butterbeer," I said.  
  
"Then why are you laughing, we thought no one was looking," Lance said.  
  
"We're really sorry, we wanted to tell Kris something, but she hasn't had the time," Sirius said   
sounding desperate.  
  
"What's so important?" Kris asked.  
  
"Amber like Andrew Paple," I cried.  
  
"What?" Kris and Lance said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, she told us at the party."  
  
***  
  
The next day we went to a Quidditch Shop and we found Lance there alone.  
  
"Where's Kris?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno, I'm getting her an Easter present."  
  
"Oh, what're you getting her? I'm getting her a Lightning Bolt," Sirius said.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"I'm getting her a Lightning Bolt cause she doesn't have a broom anymore and I have enough dough to get her one and I want Gryffindor to win next year."  
  
"You're actually getting her one?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah, what're you getting her?"  
  
"Um, I dunno. I guess a broom cleaning kit."  
  
"Oh, okay. I gotta go make my purchase."  
  
***  
  
On Easter Kris was in the common room when we went down.  
  
"Happy Easter!" Sirius said and he gave her the Lightning Bolt.  
  
"This thing is like woah! This is awesome. Thank you sooooooooo much!"  
  
"You're welcome, now Gryffindor can do good next year."  
  
"Here," Kris said and gave us a lot of prank items.  
  
"Thanks," we all said. Kris went to find Lance. She gave him an I.O.U. for a Shooting Star that she promised to get before his birthday (May 4). She came back to the common room later with a broom cleaning kit and was very happy.  
  
Over the rest of Easter break we had many more trips to Hogsmeade and planed some pranks to pull when school was back in. We also worked more on the Animagus potion. We measured the right amounts of materials and started to stir them in.  
  
  
Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long and that was really short, but I'll try to have the next part up soon. I have all the chapters planned out up to chapter 19 which is at the end of their year (lol Kris and thanx!!!!!!!!) I'll try to update a lot and in future chapters there will be pranks on Snape (yay), Kris and Amber becoming friends again, and Peter will do something (finally!!!) 


	13. Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs

A/N: Yeah, I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry! I have chapter 13 and 14 hand written and I have an outline of chapters 15-22 (lol Kris!) Anyhow please review and I hope ya like it!  
  
James Potter Chapter 13  
by Sirius87 (and LanceLvr)  
  
On May 4 it was Lance's birthday. Kris gave him the Shooting Star she promised. I couldn't believe it was almost the end of the year. We all started studying for our exams. Lily was still talking to Severus and Bertha Jorkins, a Hufflepuff fourth year, informed everyone that they were going out. I started noticing that Lance and Andrew didn't seem to like each other at all. In fact they sat at opposite ends of the table and shot each other dirty looks once in a while.  
  
I was in the common room studying one day when Kris walked in. She looked kind of mad so I went over to her to see what was wrong.  
  
"Hi," I said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"So tell me, we have plenty of time." She sat down on a chair and I sat across from her.  
  
"I told Andrew that Amber liked him. Bertha Jorkins over heard so soon the whole library knew. Then I went to the Great Hall to warn Amber. She got mad at me for knowing she liked Andrew and especially for telling him. Then I started heading back to the library and I ran into Andrew. He said he liked Amber and wanted to ask her out so I took him to where she was and he asked her out and she said yes. The she was all happy and thanking me for telling him."  
  
"That doesn't seem so bad," I said.  
  
"That's not all of it. Lance heard from Bertha that Andrew was gonna ask Amber out so he got mad because he doesn't like Andrew. He found me and I foolishly told him how happy I was because I told Andrew that Amber liked him and now they were a couple. Lance then asked why I told Andrew and I said because I wasnted to hook him up with Amber because she's my friend. Then he said how stupid Andrew is and how he doesn't deserve a girlfriend and walked away. So now Lance is mad at me."  
  
"Woah, that's confusing. So now Amber and Andrew are dating, but Lance is mad at you because you hooked em up?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. I hope Lance isn't too mad at me. Maybe he'll dump me or..."  
  
"I'm sure he won't dump you," I said. "He just needs some time to get used to the fact that Amber and Andrew are going out. Why does he hate Andrew so much?"  
  
"I dunno, he never told me. I never thought they were enemies, I just knew they weren't friends."  
  
"I see. Where's Amber?"  
  
"Probably either talking to Andrew or watching Lance beat Andrew up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***  
  
A week later Lance wasn't mad at Kris anymore and Amber was extremely happy. Her and Kris seemed to be getting along very well. That was a Sunday and exams were Monday through Friday. That week went by quickly and on the next Monday we had the end of the year celebration. Dumbledore gave out awards for each year again. It was very long and boring. For the third years, Kris won the Transfiguration award, Lance won for Charms, Amber won for Care of Magical Creatures, and Andrew won for Astronomy. Kris won for the best overall grades. Dumbledore then announced the second years. Matt McKinnon won for the best Astronomy marcks, Lily won for Charms, Remus won for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Sirius won for Herbology, Oliver Prewett won for History of Magic, Severus Snape won for Potions, and I won for Transfiguration. Sirius and I tied for the overall best marks again.  
  
"Now we will add up the house points," Dumbledore said. "In fourth place is Hufflepuff with three hundred and ninety-five points. In third place is Gryffindor with four hundred and five. In second place is Slytherin with four hundred and fifty-eight. And in first place is Ravenclaw with four hundred and eighty. Congradulations Ravenclaw!" Dumbledore waved his wand and blue and bronze hangings appeared everywhere in the room and a huge banner with the Ravenclaw eagle hung from the ceiling with the Ravenclaw eagle on it.  
  
***  
  
On Friday we left Hogwarts for home. I sat with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. We left the Animagus potion at Hogwarts because we knew we couldn't use magc over the summer. We decided to give ourselves nicknames for all that we have done. We called ourselves the marauders and named our map the Marauder's Map. We also decided the extra classes we would take would be Arithmancy and Divination. We got to Platform nine and three-quarters shortly after and said our last good byes. I promised to have a birthday party just for us marauders. Then I said good bye to Kris and Amber and they informed my that Andrew and Lance were now friends.  
  
***  
  
I didn't do much at the beginning of the summer. On July 24th I had my party. Sirius, Remus, and Peter came over. We couldn't work on the Animagus potion, but we decided on nicknames for each other. On the map there are Pruney, Wormpail, Catfoot, and Songs, so we decided to change Pruney to Moony, for Remus. Wormpail would be Wormtail, for Peter, Cafoot would be Padfoot, for Sirius, and Songs would become Prongs for me. So now we were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.  
  
***  
  
On August 27th we all met in Diagon Alley to get our school supplies.  
  
"Did you guys hear about the attack on the Muggle Amusement Park?" Remus asked us.  
  
"Yeah," Peter said.  
  
"I didn't, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"Voldemort and some..." Remus began.  
  
"Say You-Know-Who," Peter said.  
  
"Okay, You-Know-Who and some Death Eaters Apparated to a Muggle Amusement Park called Six Flags, I think, and they summoned giants. All the giants destroyed the rides and killed almost every visitor!"  
  
"That's terrible," I said.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed.  
  
We got all of our school supplies and then went home.  
  
***  
  
On September 1st, everybody went back to Platform nine and three-quarters to catch the Hogwarts' Express. I sat with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. We talked about how we would have to refer to each other as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs from now on, We also had to work a lot on the Animagus potion. We were also happy because we were third years so we could visit Hogsmeade every weekend, now we wouldn't have to sneak there.  
  
  
  
Yeah I know it's short, but don't fear I'll have the next chapter up really soon. In the next chapter there are a lot of pranks and they work on becoming Animagi, but remember they won't be able to transform until there fifth year. Please review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
